<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blond Spider by Pitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760265">The Blond Spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten'>Pitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blond Spider Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Adora, Adora is Spider girl, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra first shows up in chapter 8, I can tell you right now Catra is Deadpool, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Multi, Season 1, Very slow start, angella starts off on the wrong foot, seriously a very slow start, she won't be spidergirl until about 5 chapters in, tagswillbeaddedaswegoalong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora is Spidergirl. That's the story in three words.<br/>The actual thing will be way longer.</p><p>Basically Adora got bit same as every story.<br/>She's unsure about it all and tries to ignore it.<br/>Eventually she gives in and decides to use them to the best of her abilities.<br/>But with Glimmer Stark giving her a job that has her working on a suit two days a week, and her aunt Weaver is being.. Aunt Weaver..<br/>Can she really balance all that with her Heroic Duties?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)(hinted), Angella &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blond Spider Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bites itch like a [Redacted]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's late, of course she is. Late to everything.<br/>
When her parents died, when her Aunt Mara died getting shot by a mugger, and when her other Aunt died in a house fire not long after.<br/>
Though her current guardian, her aunt Weaver, has yet to pass.</p>
<p>But right now Adora's late to the field trip, they were going to Oscorp.<br/>
They're here for a tour, Adora is hoping to see some of the animal themed projects there instead of the bland 'This makes this reaction, as you can see here.'</p>
<p>"Adora! There you are!" Her teacher said, marking something down a tad too long for it to be good. "Now we're all here!" Adora readjusted her glasses, they almost fell off on her way.</p>
<p>A person with a lab coat and an Oscorp badge who looked completely bored walked up to the class.<br/>
"Hello and welcome to Oscorp, be ready for a scienical experience."<br/>
Some kids giggled at the replacement of magical but most just cringed.</p>
<p>Once inside Adora couldn't help but to look around, completely enchanted.<br/>
Everywhere you looked it was spotless and futuristic.<br/>
The Oscorp employee lead them up some stairs and walked over to what looked like VR Headsets.<br/>
Adora's attention was at the lab next to the display, it looked exactly like the door on an article, supposedly that's where they did the animal experiments. Though, those were all just conspiracy anyway.</p>
<p>The employee explained how the devices worked in too much detail.<br/>
Essentially, you put it on and walk onto one of the three platforms, then you wait until the screen lights up with the game, when you walk, the platform walks with you, this way you can never run out of space.<br/>
The game was simple and not the point, this technology would help people play VR a lot easier, but with the current prices, the people that can afford it have enough space to go without.</p>
<p>Adora pointed that out and the employee glared at her, they told her and two others to grab one of the goggles.<br/>
Adora did as she was told, she picked last in both, she got the one furthest to the left of the group, right next to the lab.<br/>
It was a bit chilly in that spot, most likely due to the vent to her right, it was blowing the lab's air right in her face.</p>
<p>She took off her glasses and put it in her backpack, let's hope it won't break. Then she put the goggles on and that helped a bit with the chill.<br/>
Buttons were pressed on of the platforms, the game drowned out all outside sound and started up.<br/>
Adora tried her best to play the game, though she could have sworn that the ground underneath her switched, that was more realistic then she expected.<br/>
After a little while of playing the game the headset was ripped off of her.<br/>
It was the employee.</p>
<p>"Did you not hear me? The power shorted, we need to evacuate for safety."<br/>
Adora wanted to tell them that she didn't hear cause the game was on, but the other person had already left.</p>
<p>After remembering her way in, cause without glasses her perspective is messed up, closer for one eye, much further away for the other.<br/>
"There you are!" Her teacher marked her down and continued to look at the door.<br/>
"What happened in there teach?" She wanted to know what she missed.<br/>
His eyes didn't leave the door.<br/>
"About 5 seconds after the platforms were turned on the power went out, that stopped the platforms, most of the kids were running around or panicking, you and the other two on there were walking around without a care in the world, did you not hear the employee yell at everyone to walk outside?"<br/>
Adora shook her head while she grabbed her glasses from her backpack, it was slightly cracked after the fuss.<br/>
"No I couldn't hear anything over the game." She put them on and readjusted it twice.<br/>
"I think those headsets have their own battery or something, cause for me it kept going."<br/>
The teacher nodded. "Probably yes."</p>
<p>"Anyway, we're going to stay here for now and see if we can continue with the tour."<br/>
Adora looked around, some students had already left, either that or they're playing hide and seek.</p>
<p>The entire building was completely off, not a single piece of light.<br/>
You'd think more of it would be on a different power source.<br/>
With the teacher starting to panic due to him having all the students checked but only about 8 of them in view, the employee picked this moment to come outside.<br/>
"Unfortunately we're going to have to cancel this tour, some specimen have gotten loose during the power outbreak." And with that, they left.</p>
<p>The teacher got what little was left of the class together.<br/>
"Okay, our tour has been cancelled, which is too bad, uhm, you can all go home now I guess, this was supposed to take the whole day."<br/>
That was all he had to say, Adora took off.</p>
<p>She could go home, and probably disappoint her aunt by being early and without a job at Oscorp.<br/>
So instead she went to the fast food chain for an early lunch.</p>
<p>Something was off, the mall's doors were open, the lights were off and no one was there, but the mall doesn't close?</p>
<p>Once she had walked inside the corner for fast food she realized what had happened.<br/>
The power was not only out at Oscorp, it was maybe a few blocks big, maybe the whole city!<br/>
She walked up to the counter to give an order, but then realized that they can't really take, process or make her order without electricity.</p>
<p>She was already holding out her wallet, it felt, ticklish?<br/>
Looking down, she saw a spider, it looked funny, it's white with yellow accents, some red on it's back and a blue spot on it's chest.<br/>
It was almost a cute animal, almost. It bit her as she was looking at it.<br/>
Adora was used to some pain and didn't cry out, overreact or anything, she just observed it a bit longer.</p>
<p>Then she hit it till it died, she'd look up what kind of spider it was later, for now.<br/>
Oh damn, probably poisonous. She did not feel right.<br/>
It took her two glances to find the bathroom and she ran at it like her life depended on it.<br/>
Which, technically, it might.</p>
<p>Man, what was up with today, she was looking in the mirror and could notice her glasses being less and less accurate with the second.<br/>
But looking around it, that was getting sharper and sharper.<br/>
Taking off her glasses was getting a more and more irresistible idea.<br/>
So she did. She looked around and saw everything clearly. So this was what it was like for so many, did someone turn up the heat?</p>
<p>Adora feels her temperature rising like it's a volcano trying to erupt.<br/>
Make up your mind body! Now it's lowering itself to the Antarctic.</p>
<p>She puts a hand to the mirror to help steady herself, when she tried to take it off again, it's stuck, that can't be good. She is putting some strength behind it to- *Plunkgg* She just took the entire mirror off.. Oh no. She takes a deep breath and a step backwards, she hit one of the stalls. Oh no, don't let it, yup, her left hand is now stuck to a mirror and her right is stuck to a bathroom stall door.<br/>
Maybe it'll unstick itself after some time? </p>
<p>It's been five minutes, this isn't working, maybe taking some deep breaths.<br/>
She's on her third set of breaths when her right unsticks, that's better, let's keep going.</p>
<p>It took a few more minutes, okay more like 10, but she's starting to feel more normal again.<br/>
Composing herself by redoing her hair and running down a checklist of points to calm her down, she leaned the mirror on the floor, then she walked back outside.<br/>
Sometime during her little breakdown the lights turned back on, which she noticed immediately due to the buzz it was making, who would get such loud lamps anyway?</p>
<p>Once outside she heard the same buzz, a little louder, but also more clear.<br/>
Whatever, she really needs to eat. Adora's feeling like she's starving.<br/>
She ordered a little more then usual at the counter and payed with some spare coins, thank the lords that fast food was generally cheap.</p>
<p>The wait was agonizing, she had eaten generally pretty well yesterday, sure she had skipped breakfast, but she was used to that.<br/>
Food's here!<br/>
She's walking over to counter to collect her meal as she sees more people walking into the building, here for lunchtime rush no doubt.</p>
<p>Adora was done with eating after about 15 min, that was a new record.<br/>
She had eaten with manners, well, all the manners that you can have in a fast food restaurant.<br/>
Though she had just finished two menus, as she threw away her trash, she still felt up for another. Damn, isn't it a bit late for another growth spurt?</p>
<p>Adora's head is in the clouds, even though there aren't any in the sky right now.<br/>
She's walking through the streets she knows like the back of her hand, no need to think.<br/>
Suddenly there's something off, it's waking her up a bit, but what is it?<br/>
Without thinking about it any further, Adora jumped, doing a little spin in the air, when she came back down, it was to clapping, people were looking at her with wide eyes.<br/>
There was a car, it was headed for her, but she jumped. How did she know to do that?<br/>
No time to think about that, she needs to get home.</p>
<p>Normally school would've been done about 25 minutes ago, so it should be fine to walk in now.<br/>
So imagine stepping into the house to duck right as a bottle is thrown your way.<br/>
She felt that feeling ever since walking into the complex, getting stronger with every step and hitting 'headache' when she opened the door, it told her to duck, and it made it clear for once.</p>
<p>Her aunt looked surprised at Adora dodging that, so she gets up from the couch and takes two steps, now she's in the kitchen. Either for a knife to commit murder, or for coffee.<br/>
Adora tried to ignore her as she walked over to her room to put away her bag.</p>
<p>Once she closed the door she grabbed her glasses from her bag and put it under her bed, she'll have to get rid of it, though that was her spare, not that she needs glasses, but wouldn't it be weird to stop wearing them one day?<br/>
She needed to exit her room or it'd annoy her aunt too much, so she did.</p>
<p>Her aunt was right outside her door, it didn't scare her like it normally would though.<br/>
"Adora" Her aunt began, but she froze mid sentence.<br/>
"Where are your glasses?" She asked instead of whatever else.<br/>
She couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment.<br/>
"I-" Her aunt cut her off. "Adora, you can't keep letting me down like this, you're going to have to go without glasses until you can afford new ones, and don't you dare let your grades drop."<br/>
Adora nodded. "Speak, child." She felt a lump in her throat. "Yes Miss Weaver."</p>
<p>Adora had been mute for a year and a half after her parents had died, only three months after her aunts had gone. Though every now and then she couldn't find her voice when meeting new people.</p>
<p>"I will be out tonight, I expect this place clean and no food missing." And with that, Weaver walked back to the couch with a mug of steaming hot coffee and watched TV.</p>
<p>Adora couldn't clean with the TV on without Weaver complaining about the noise, doesn't matter how silent she is, so for now she can do homework.</p>
<p>Her room didn't have much, a sleeping bag, a pillow, a trashcan a window and an empty shelf, no chair, no desk and certainly not a bed.<br/>
She vaguely remembered them from when she lived with her aunts, but that's about it.<br/>
Every time she thought about them, how happy they were, it just hurts.<br/>
After all, without Adora in their lives, they would've still had them.<br/>
It was because of her Mara went out and got shot by a robber Adora could've stopped, and Razz, sweet forgetful Razz, she wouldn't have burned anything if Adora had come home on time.<br/>
She couldn't fail like that again, never again.</p>
<p>But what was going on with her? Why did she stick? How did she know when to jump?<br/>
Was it the spider? Oh right, she was gonna look up the spider.<br/>
Adora typed the description on her phone, plenty of hits, none accurate.<br/>
She went on like that for a bit, but it was fruitless, it's like that thing never existed.<br/>
After a while she gave up, let's just do the homework.</p>
<p>Adora has ADD, she was aware, it's why she is in the clouds whenever she can, whether it's safe or not is another thing.<br/>
But normally she can at least do some of the homework, she's been stuck on question three for four minutes now. This is getting ridiculous.<br/>
She shut her book and laid on her sleeping bag, what time is it?<br/>
Pulling her phone from her pocket she hears the front door open and close.</p>
<p>What was she doing again? Right, what time is it.<br/>
She's been scrolling Blueit for 20 minutes now, all she wanted was the time!<br/>
Weaver left about 20 minutes ago, time to clean.<br/>
Adora put her phone on the charger and walked out of her room.<br/>
There she was greeted by a mess.<br/>
This will be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deal's a Deal Fiver!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's trying to ignore the spider in the room and instead focuses on the one person that stands out in her life so far.<br/>Said person isn't sure what to think of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up early had it's dis, and advantages, for one, you will have the time to take it slow and still be early, but for your body it's no paradise, that's what Adora found out when she woke up at her seat in class because the teacher had shut the door.<br/>
Everything was so loud, do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when everything is so loud?</p><p>The teacher started the lesson by going down the present list.<br/>
Some people had the nerve to look surprised when Adora answered present from her seat and not the door.</p><p>The lesson was boring, she didn't even bother to take notes, it was just white noise to her, booming loud white noise at that but hey.<br/>
After that was English, today was determined to be a pain wasn't it?</p><p> </p><p>The final bell is still ringing on in Adora's ears, even though they shut up about 5 minutes ago.<br/>
Why is everything so loud? Why why why why??<br/>
Lunch was absolute hell, she ended up spending the entire time in the library, never more thankful for the strict lady at the counter, she let no noise in there.</p><p>Okay, let's revisit, she got bit by that spider, from there it all went downhill.<br/>
She's been having trouble here and there with the sticking, but more with all of the senses on 300%, I mean, her class was never quiet, but this was madness!</p><p>Enough complaining, she needs to get home.<br/>
The way home was mostly a blur, but she did remember seeing a girl across from the road.<br/>
Her hair sparkled, no mistaking it, that's Glimmer Stark.<br/>
She walked there every now and then, often enough to remember, not often enough to think of it as common.<br/>
Personally she wasn't even awestruck by her anymore, but the girl would still get plenty of stares her way whenever she passes by, Adora was guilty of one of those.</p><p>Weaver was sleeping last night off in her room, so Adora got to work at the table in the kitchen instead of on the carpeted floor.<br/>
Science flew by all too quickly, those questions were so easy, one of them had asked with what a spider makes it's webs. The solution popped into her head almost too quickly.<br/>
It was right though, it would probably even hold herself if she makes it a little bigger and makes a couple tweaks. She'd be able to make a spider's webs.<br/>
Though what use could it have? Unless she could make it so that she shoots it like spiders do then, wait, Adora might be onto something there.<br/>
If she makes it so that it hardens in contact with air, which is easy to do, then if she shoots it at high enough speeds and with the pressure right, she could theoretically create spider like webs and if she's strong enough, use them alike to a grappling hook.<br/>
There'd be plenty more uses too.<br/>
Adora went to work on how to build a 'webshooter' as she's nicknamed it, temporary of course.</p><p>And that was Adora's excuse as to why she didn't finish her homework, she got distracted on one of the questions.<br/>
It was the truth, and the teacher almost expect it from her nowadays, she does fine on most of the tests anyway and helps the janitor out here and there.</p><p>School was agonizing, at least the year was almost over, well, the school year that is.</p><p>Before she'd get on her way home, she swung (Pun intended) by the science lab.<br/>
It was pretty common for bits and pieces to go missing anyway, and if she can make those webshooters she's set for the next science project.</p><p>You know how when you're putting together a Lego set you can never find that one piece you really need?<br/>
Yeah, that's what Adora is having right now, she's missing three pieces and if she sticks around some longer she'll be home late.</p><p>So that's the story of why Adora is currently running down the hall.<br/>
She's still missing two pieces but that'll have to be tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>It' a stressful week so far, around three more months to go, after that it's bliss.<br/>
Which means no worrying about spiders and powers and accidents, cause all free time goes to studying.<br/>
Well, that would be the case, but Adora can multitask, she can do both easy. Not without sweating though.</p><p>Those web shooters could wait, right?<br/>
Surely she could finish her school year first?<br/>
Yeah who are we kidding, on her run home she saw Glimmer Stark, she walked into a store without her body guard today. Weird.<br/>
Wait, was she wearing an Iron suit?<br/>
Weren't all of those put in museums?</p><p>She should really be getting home, her aunt is waiting for her and will be wanting dinner. Plus she needs to study.</p><p>So why did she go into the store after her?<br/>
The store sells electronics, there's been a massive discount the last few days so it's pretty empty.</p><p>Two people are at the counter and the Stark is looking at some unsold products, though Adora can tell that she's glancing at the counter too.</p><p>It's like the Stark knew the future, the person checking out pulled out a gun and demanded the cash of that days sales.<br/>
Makes sense, it'd be a lot.<br/>
The cashier looked uncomfortable, but not scared.<br/>
Adora felt like she was watching in slow mo, Glimmer walked over to the counter and tapped the man on the shoulder.<br/>
He turned around and was met with a punch to the face.<br/>
"You little [Redacted], I'll make you pay for that!"<br/>
Glimmer smirked. "Should I add it to the money you just stole?"<br/>
Not bad.</p><p>Glimmer clicked a button on her arm and nothing happened.<br/>
"What the? Oh come on!"<br/>
She started to hit her arm, after the fourth hit a net sprung out of it.<br/>
"There we go." She looked at the guy at the register.<br/>
"Take him to the cops would you?" The guy said nothing, but he nodded so it got through.<br/>
She turned around and jumped a little when she saw Adora standing there.<br/>
"Ah! Oh, hi there citizen, how are you?" Yeah how was Adora doing anyway?<br/>
"I'm fine, but the tech on your arm malfunctioned, that's a little dangerous isn't it?"<br/>
She didn't mean to nag, it just came out.<br/>
"Yeahh, I know, I'm gonna try to fix it again."</p><p>Adora had two options, walk out and go on with her life, or do something that'll probably bite her back sooner or later.<br/>
"Could I help? I know some things about tech." Yup, she's asking for it.<br/>
"I highly doubt you could help me." Condescending much?<br/>
"Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty face, but I'm a Stark, tech runs in my blood y'know?"<br/>
To be or not to be offended, that is not the question on her mind.<br/>
"You could let me try and prove me wrong." The Starks have Ego, that's common knowledge.<br/>
Glimmer scoffed, after that she extended her arm towards Adora.<br/>
Adora looked at the contraption, she could see three reasons for the malfunction, all rookie mistakes, this is clearly built by someone who barely knew what they were doing.<br/>
She looked over to the guy at the counter. "Do you have some tools I can borrow?"<br/>
He nodded and disappeared to the back.</p><p>It took Adora about 6 minutes to fix it, Glimmer was paying attention through all of it and tried to explain everything away with sad excuses.<br/>
"Look, just tell me how much I owe you." She concluded with.<br/>
Adora did not see that coming.<br/>
"Why that, all I did was redo some work with proper procedure." She never gets a reward unless she did it with no mistakes and record time, this took her six minutes, that's two minutes per fix!</p><p>"Well, I wanted to remake the Iron suit, so I can become the new Iron, girl I guess."<br/>
She was fidgeting with her hands.<br/>
"So I made a suit, but as you saw it's lacking compared to the original, and I then snuck out of the house for a test drive." That does explain why the body guard wasn't there.<br/>
"Was that the entire test drive?" Just an iron plated punch and a net?<br/>
"No, it could fly, well, it should fly." Oh no.<br/>
"What happened?" Glimmer looked away to the ground.<br/>
"I kinda crashed, I was fine! I landed softly, but the rocket boosters failed me after a couple seconds airborne." That sounds bad.<br/>
"What if  I want my payment to be." She put on a thinking face, as if she was trying to think of the worst thing possible.<br/>
"To get to work on your suit?" She concluded with.<br/>
Glimmer looked surprised and confused.<br/>
"Why that?" They went around a corner, today it's pretty quiet on the streets, makes sense, there's this new Tv show that swooped the city by storm.<br/>
"Because otherwise I feel like your super hero trip won't last long."<br/>
Yes, that's an insult, but also the truth.</p><p>Glimmer stopped walking and looked Adora in the eye.<br/>
"Okay, but that's not a fair deal, you'd spend time on me for nothing at all. I'll find a way to pay you back." She held out her hand, Adora shook it.</p><p> </p><p>Back to school, it's been a while, Adora's been telling her aunt she's studying at the library, that way she can go to Stark Tower and work on the suit without her getting punishment for it.<br/>
She hasn't met the Avengers yet, though why would she, she's just here to work out some bugs and add on new ideas from the wild mind of Glimmer.<br/>
She hasn't met anyone other then Glimmer at Stark Tower actually, not even the receptionist.<br/>
Glimmer waits outside to pick her up, is she ashamed of Adora? Couldn't blame her if she was.</p><p>Anyway, Glimmer has been keeping the payback a secret, though it's nothing to keep Adora awake, she does that by tweaking her Webshooters, she's finally gotten around to making them.<br/>
They aren't perfect yet, but most of the time it works and she's been making the webfluid cartages smaller and smaller and more compact to match!</p><p> </p><p>"Adora! Over here!" Glimmer waved from the same spot she was always in.<br/>
"Glim, I don't think I could miss you even if I tried." She gestured to her sparkling hair, pink and purple clothing and the bodyguard a couple feet away.<br/>
"Yeah well, you'd be surprised what obvious things some people miss."<br/>
Adora wanted to ask for an example but Glimmer was already walking back inside.</p><p>Once inside the lift and checking it, the bodyguard left the two alone.<br/>
"I'll never get used to that guy, how do you deal with him all day?" The first time in this lift Adora had looked everywhere for the buttons, but it was being controlled by the AI of the building, E.M.I.L.Y. so that wasn't necessary.<br/>
"I just imagine me protecting him from deadly assassins, after that it gets a lot easier.<br/>
Glimmer looked up at the camera in the lift, then she bowed over to Adora to whisper in her ear.<br/>
"The more Damsel in Distress the better." They both chuckled as they came out of the lift.</p><p>"So, any more ideas on what to add to the suit or can I work out the current kinks?"<br/>
Adora said as she walked over to her desk and put down her bag.<br/>
"I was thinking, maybe today you skip working on the suit?" That'd be weird.<br/>
"So, turn around and go home? Doesn't that kinda defeat the point of coming here?"<br/>
Glimmer groaned and took off her jacket, she was wearing a crop top underneath.<br/>
"Maybe, but I'm your friend, so I guess it'd be like staying over at a friend."<br/>
That sounds nice, so friends stay over at other friends their houses.</p><p>"Okay, if we're not working on the suit, then what are we gonna do? Homework?"<br/>
Glimmer cringed at the word alone, as if it was the last thing on her mind.<br/>
"Gah, no! Wait, you've never met my mom before have you?" She asked Adora as she grabbed her phone.<br/>
"No, I've never met Miss Stark, are you sure you don't want to do homework?" She couldn't just bother Miss Stark right? There were rules for that surely.<br/>
"Ugh, I don't want to do homework! No one in their right mind wants to do homework!"<br/>
Guess Adora's crazy.</p><p>Glimmer is doing something on her phone and Adora really didn't know what to do if the Suit and homework were off the table.<br/>
"Ok good, I knew it! It's my moms day off, let's go!" Oh if only she could stay right there in her spot, well, without blowing the secret that she's not human that is.<br/>
So instead Adora was pulled right back into the elevator with Glimmer, leaving her bag behind.<br/>
"Ok, so you might get overwhelmed a bit by my mom, she's pretty intense." Glimmer's face was wearing an expression that Adora could not read at all and she herself had no idea what to think or feel about meeting Angella Stark.</p><p>The doors of the elevator opened to a hallway with offices left and right.<br/>
People were rushing in between rooms some with coffee others with too much paper to be safe for work.<br/>
Glimmer just grabbed Adora's jacket and dragged her past all of them.<br/>
All the way to the door at the end of the hall, it looked almost ominous.</p><p>"Are you sure we shouldn't just go back to the lab or?" She dragged the r a bit.<br/>
"Lord Adora, do you not want to meet her or something?" Oh no, this could become a scene.<br/>
"I'm just making sure if you want to talk to your mom, I'm fine with it but I wouldn't want to rush you." Oh jeez let's hope she can defuse this.<br/>
"Don't worry about me, she's my mom." Fair, but please don't open the door, please don't- nevermind.</p><p>The office was big, it has a meeting table that could fit maybe 20 people or more on there.<br/>
But to their right was the Lady, the woman who led this company.<br/>
She doesn't do hero duties like her father or husband did.<br/>
She never explained it, no matter how many times the reporters and interviewers asked.<br/>
Not that she had to, she's Angella Stark, she can do anything she wants to.<br/>
And it looked like she wanted to meet Adora. Disappointing, underwhelming, stupid Adora.</p><p>"Hi Glimmer, who's that with you?" She hadn't even looked up from her computer.<br/>
Truly a woman of status.<br/>
"Mom, this is Adora." Glimmer made an L shape with her arms, as if she was framing Adora.<br/>
Being extra as always. Kind of like her ideas, she had an idea to attach the general description of poisonous gas at some point, also a cannon.<br/>
"Nice to meet you Adora, what are your plans with my daughter?" She said, still not looking up.<br/>
Meanwhile Adora felt like a Volcano that was taking off. Generally unpleasant.<br/>
"Uhm, excuse me I don't think I understand you Miss Stark." At that Angella did look up, her eyes felt like a knife to the throat.<br/>
"I think you heard me quite clearly," Adora glanced to Glimmer, she looked pretty shocked herself.<br/>
"I was asking you what your motives are for dating my daughter Glimmer." She stood up from her leather seat and rose to her full length, towering over everything else.<br/>
Adora was still trying to make sense of the perfectly clear sentences as Glimmer snapped back.<br/>
"Mom! She's not my girlfriend!" Her tone was off but sharp in the same way Angellas is.<br/>
Angella raised an eyebrow carefully, as if that was a possibility she hadn't considered yet.<br/>
"Lovely to meet you too Miss Stark." I mean, what else was she gonna do? Stand there being quiet? Sure, she loves doing that, but something was needed to distract from the train wreck that is the previous conversation.</p><p>"Yes." Though she looked deep in thought. "You too."<br/>
Angella walked over to both of them. "Adora, why don't you wait outside for a little bit, I've been meaning to talk to Glimmer about something." Oh no.<br/>
Still, Adora did as she was told. So now she was standing in the hallway, watching people rush with papers and drinks and sometimes a laptop.<br/>
It's kinda weird, she can hear inside all of the other rooms, but not Angellas office.</p><p>After about 3 minutes, in which Adora had been debating if it was safe to sit down for a while cause her feet had started to hurt, the door opened again and Angella almost snatched Adora back into the room.<br/>
Thank goodness she hadn't been sitting on the floor.</p><p>As soon as the door closed Glimmer started to object and beg her mom to leave Adora alone.<br/>
Angella started to bombard Adora with questions.<br/>
"What school do you go to?"<br/>
"What apartment complex or neighborhood do you live in?"<br/>
"Who are you parents?"<br/>
"How old are you?"<br/>
"How long have you been working on the Suit?"<br/>
"What are the answers to these questions?"</p><p>Adora didn't faint, which was a miracle in itself, but her legs felt like pool noodles and she was feeling nauseous.</p><p>"Uhm, I go to Horde High, I don't have parents I live with my aunt, I'm 14, uuh, what were the other questions?"<br/>
Angella looked over to Glimmer who glaring daggers at her, Angella took no notice of it and repeated the other questions.<br/>
"Where do you live, how long have you been working on the Suit and I want you to answer the questions on this sheet."<br/>
The sheet in question had some handwritten math, biology and general science on it.<br/>
From what she could tell it was nothing like her schools level.<br/>
"I live in the blue and gray apartment complex, three blocks down from the front of Horde High, it's the third on the block and you can almost see it from the electronics store across the road."<br/>
Adora realizes she's been squinting to recall all of this.<br/>
"Uh, what was the other question?" This is so awkward.<br/>
"How long have you been working on the Suit and if you could answer the questions on the sheet." She waved a little with the sheet in her hands and slowly pushed it into Adora's hands.<br/>
"Right, I've been working on the Suit for.. Almost two months now, I think."<br/>
Glimmer nodded and put two thumbs up her way.</p><p>The sheet, how is she? Wait, oh that's not an element that's an equation.<br/>
Hold on, Adora sat down at the table and grabbed a pen from her jacket, who said forgetting to empty out your clothes is a bad thing?</p><p>After a few minutes Adora had solved all seven questions, Angellas face didn't change all the way through, Glimmer was still looking at question one.</p><p>"I think I'm done Miss Stark." She said as she slid the paper over. Is it disrespectful to slide paper over instead of handing it over like Angella had done? Too late now.</p><p>Angella glanced over the answers, still no face that can be read.<br/>
Then she checked Adora out, looked her up and down.<br/>
It felt like she was exposed, like she was getting judged for everything about her.</p><p>It felt like centuries but after only a few seconds Angella bowed over the table and wrote some things down. Did she get some wrong?</p><p>She stood back up and turned to face her, wordlessly handed back the paper.<br/>
Now it had one more problem on it, one that's very complex.<br/>
"Uhm, could I have some context?" It looked like something that someone could come across in practice. Angella shook her head as she walked back to her seat.<br/>
Adora followed her lead and sat back down to try and solve the problem.<br/>
After a few minutes of no visible progress Glimmer sat down next to her.</p><p>It took a while, but this seems to be an algorithm, Angella was working behind her computer again, she looked neutral, but Adora could almost swear she was grinning.</p><p>If this was an algorithm then it's not one that'd work.<br/>
I looks like it's a minion, or a worker drone.<br/>
With what should work it'd need something to sort through and send it to smaller versions of itself, and that would keep sorting until it'd stop, but where and why?</p><p>The things that can be put in are things with words and numbers, paper, documents, anything that can be recognized as writing.<br/>
Then it uses hit words that it scans in the file, what matches the most would be send through to the matching sub drone, that would then continue the process getting more and more specific, then it would stop.</p><p>Is this just for sorting? But where?<br/>
The hit words would imply that these are deals or contracts.<br/>
Wait a second.</p><p>This could be an assistant, you send all of the work over to this program and it makes sure all of the right papers get to the right people who can do their jobs with it.<br/>
It has been known that Angella doesn't want to get an assistant, was she making an AI for it?<br/>
Wouldn't EMILY be able to do that for her too though?<br/>
Not the point, let's just solve the kinks.</p><p>It took her another 30 minutes to find all of the little things, thank goodness she'd read the 'Hacking for Dummies' that was in the library. It teaches all about code.</p><p>"I'm done Miss Stark." Glimmer shot awake.<br/>
Adora stood up and walked over to Angella to hand over the paper.<br/>
"Then you can go." She said as she was looking over her work.<br/>
Adora would argue, ask for a reason or try to reason, but it was getting late and it'd probably be better anyway. So she just nodded and walked over to the door.<br/>
"Uhm, Glimmer?" The girl looked over, still looking groggy.<br/>
"Could you help me with the elevator, I can't get my bag without you, or exit the building."<br/>
She seemed to wake up to that, while nodding she walked after Adora.<br/>
Guess she didn't feel the need to complain to her mom either.<br/>
The rest of it all was done without words, getting the bag, going back down and leaving the tower.</p><p>Guess some things just don't last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've read over some chapters and I think they keep getting shorter...<br/>Sorry in advance then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora is trying so hard to pretend everything is normal, exactly how it's supposed to be.<br/>It's really not.<br/>She'll warm up to it, eventually.<br/>Though this will all take some getting used to first.</p><p>I'm letting Adora and Catra meet quicker cause I've got a feeling that's the reason some of you are here.<br/>So expect that in a couple chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know how some days start normally and then take a turn?<br/>Pretty sure that's today.<br/> <br/>It was all normal, get out of bed, leave the house asap, get to school, drag through the classes and then during the lunch check the phone and see that there is a missed voicemail.<br/>"Hey it's Glimmer, go outside during lunch today, you need to have the black car!"<br/>What, did Glimmer let her fill in for a kidnapping or something?<br/>Either that or she wants her to buy a black car, question to that is, with what money?<br/>But getting back to the jokes, being kidnapped beats falling asleep in class, so outside she went.<br/>Two glances, but who’s counting? Yup, black car, right there. <br/> <br/>Oh wauw, tainted glass and everything, certainly an expensive one.<br/>She walked up to it and wondered what to do now.<br/>Can she knock on the window? With her strength she might break it, gym class is constant stress as it is with her restraining her speed and strength with her classmates.<br/>Then just make the gesture? What if the driver doesn’t see it?<br/>So she ended up going with the 'stand there awkwardly right infront of a car' option until a man opened his door. "Miss Greyskull, if you could please just get in." <br/>She was about to but a thought occurred.<br/>"What if I miss class?" The man just chuckled. "That won't be a problem."<br/>Alright then, a bit ominous but sure.<br/>So in the car she went.<br/> <br/>What if it's the wrong car though, were there any other black cars here?<br/>Wait a second.<br/>"How do you know my name?" It took her two seconds to correct herself. "My last name I mean."<br/>Gosh she's awkward.<br/> <br/>"I was told to pick up Adora Greyskull at Horde High's entrance, she'd be blond and have glasses."<br/>Oh yeah, her glasses. "Where did those go anyway? It was on your school picture and on your passport." It looks like the Starks did a background check didn't they? Could've seen that coming.<br/>"Uhm, my glasses, kinda, broke." She's currently looking at the carpeted car floor, squinting at it as if she sees it as one big block of gray.<br/>"Oh, so your wearing contacts now?" Before she could think or anything she had already answered. "Oh no those are way too expensive for me and my aunt." Is it socially acceptable to hit herself in company of someone else?<br/> <br/>That was the mental argument for the rest of the ride.<br/> <br/>"If you could please exit the vehicle Miss Greyskull." She snapped out of her argument.<br/>"Or do you require assistance?" Oh dear lord no.<br/>"No that's okay." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder while opening the car door.<br/> <br/>Of course they stopped in front of the tower, where else would they go?<br/>No Glimmer standing out front though. Today’s weird. But no spidey sense.<br/>With a body language of pure confusion she stepped through the glass doors and inside the building.<br/> <br/>She looked around for Glimmer but couldn't see her anywhere, not at the top of the stairs, not at the elevator, not chatting it up with someone or sitting in the kids’ corner.<br/> <br/>The receptionist smiled at her. "Can I help you miss?"<br/>With no better options what choice did she have?<br/>"Yes, do you happen to know where Glimmer is? Usually she waits out front."<br/>Wait, why didn't she just text her instead? Why bother this lady and keep her from doing her job?<br/>"Oh I'm sorry, I don't know where Miss Stark is. Did you want an autograph with her?" She's already holding up a picture of Glimmer with her autograph and everything.<br/>"No, thank you, I'll just text her." Adora was already typing away.<br/>The receptionist looks annoyed by Adora bothering a Stark but didn't say anything about it.<br/> <br/>After a few seconds she got a reply.<br/>‘Hey, sorry, I'll get someone to pick you up.’ What? She already got picked up.<br/>"Glim, I'm already at the tower, I just don't see you anywhere." This is wrong, this feels so wrong, though her spidey sense hasn't gone off, nothing at all actually. Not even the slightest buzz.<br/>No reply to her message though, then Glimmer went offline. Still nothing.<br/> <br/>She is holding her phone waiting for her to come back online, considering sitting in the kids corner like she's 4 years old in the meanwhile.<br/>Then the elevator opened and the person inside looked around once and then headed straight for Adora. Still no spidey sense, okay a slight one, but it died down as soon as those doors opened.<br/> <br/>"Miss Greyskull, if you would please follow me." And he turned right back around to the elevator. <br/>Not sure of what else to do, Adora followed the man, she is looking around as she walks, and have got to say. the face of the receptionist is pretty good.<br/> <br/>"I was asked to tell you that you can use the elevator without help."<br/>Feeling like a toddler Adora just nodded and the rest of the ride up was silent.<br/> <br/>Level 32, that's where the doors opened for the man.<br/>He stepped off and told the elevator, or EMILY, to drop Adora off on the agreed floor.<br/>What floor that is she has no idea. <br/>Her spidey sense is buzzing a little now though.<br/>Wonder how this is going to go.<br/> <br/>So remember how Adora has heightened senses? Hearing, smell, feeling and more?<br/> <br/>She didn't think to check the level the elevator stopped on.<br/>The doors opened and everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Girl, some days just don't let ya go.<br/>Anyway, I'm a couple chapters ahead, pro's of having a few on the go.<br/>This is my shortest chapter yet and I've tried my best to make it longer.<br/>Didn't work, obviously.</p><p>Gotta say, if you're into hurt, stick around, if you're into crushes and confusion, stick around, if you're into fight scenes.. I'll try my best..<br/>And if you're Adora, you're sticking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleepovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knock-out! <br/>'Time for a surprise!' They said. 'It'll be fun!' They said.<br/>Adora disagrees. <br/>They made a mess and Adora is used to being the cleanup</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Glimmers POV)<br/>We're about done setting it all up, this is gonna knock her socks off!<br/>My friend Bow is helping me with it all, he thinks I want to impress her but I just want her to feel at home, is that so wrong?<br/>So naturally we set up some sleeping bags, some snacks and movies, put on some loud music, I think I'm the reason that even the elevator is sound proof, for all of the times people go past my floor.<br/>Anyways, the cookies in the oven will be done soon and the drinks are cooling.<br/>Oh! Almost forgot the best part!<br/>"Glimmer!" Bow's yelling to get over the music.<br/>He's pointing at the elevator, it's here! She's here!<br/>Okay.<br/>"Three, two, one!" Bow pressed a button and confetti went off along with a banner coming down saying "Sleepover!!!" Glimmer gave Bow the same treatment his first time.<br/>Though his reaction was different.<br/>Before she could even yell 'Sleepover!!!' Adora passed out.<br/>"Adora!" Oh no, mom could Not hear of this.<br/> <br/>(Adoras POV)<br/>Waking up with a raging headache is never fun, waking up with ears ringing isn't fun, waking up feeling like puking is not fun, and most of all, waking up stiff as it gets is no treat.<br/> <br/>No need to say it, Adora is having all of those at the same time, that much was obvious.<br/> <br/>She was right outside of the elevator, the doors were closed.<br/>Glimmer was right next to her, yelling but not sure what she's saying. <br/>There was a teen a little more to the back, holding a tray of cookies in one hand and a glass of water in the other.<br/> <br/>The ringing died down and she could start to make out words.<br/>"Just get me the glass! Leave them!" Leave what? Oh the tray.<br/>"First off, These are piping hot and I don't have space to put them anywhere on the counter!"<br/>Glimmer scoffed. "Just put them on the floor for now, and what was your second and third point?" The boy walked around some more, she can't see the counter but she can bet it's filled with the ingredients for the baked goods, Adora has seen Glimmers room twice, both times she left everything she didn't need any more right where she ended with them.  <br/>"That's not safe! Next time we're cleaning up first! Also, we don't know if Adora needs this." He held up the glass, after that he bowed down, he was lost behind a table but she's pretty sure that he put the tray on the floor.<br/>"Oh no, no no no no!" That was followed by the sound of a tray breaking after hitting the floor.<br/>We may only guess at what happened.<br/> <br/>Still no idea what his name is though.<br/> <br/>She wanted to stay quiet and observe for longer, but Glimmer looked too panicked for that.<br/>"Glmmr?" Man her neck hurts.<br/>Her reaction was instantaneous and she helped Adora up.<br/>"What happened?" The boy in the back came running up to them with the glass.<br/>"Uhm, the doors opened and before we knew what happened you fell down onto the floor." Glimmer was fidgeting with her hands.<br/>"So then we turned off the music and I remembered our Chocolate Chip cookies." The boy filled in his expression was grief, yup, a friend of the Drama Queen.<br/>He held out his hand. "I'm Bow by the way, I don't know how I haven't met you yet." She shook it as she tried to get her headache to go down. He held out the glass of water to her.<br/>"Nice to meet you." She said as she took it.<br/> <br/>"So, we were going to have a sleepover with you and have some fun, y'know, the usual."<br/>Uhm, yeah no, Adora has no idea what the 'usual' would be. Also, she needs to get home tonight.<br/>Wait, what time is it? How long was she out?<br/>Grabbing her phone would be rude.<br/>"Hey what time is it?" She needed to be casual.<br/>"It's three twenty five, why?" Okay good.<br/>"Well, I do still need to get home, it's my turn to cook." Okay that's not lying, she just cooks every day. They look like shot puppies.<br/>"I mean, that makes sense, we kinda sprung it on you." Glimmer started.<br/>"Yeah, we should've probably told you sooner." Bow concluded.<br/>"Could we, maybe, get a raincheck on this?" Just get a compromise, back home she'll just do something wrong, get kicked out for the day and then have a sleepover. That'd work for everyone.<br/>"Sounds good! At what time will you be heading home?"<br/>Weaver would be home at around seven, but Adora needs dinner done by then.<br/>"'Bout two hours." They both smiled at that and nodded to one another.<br/>"Okay, Bow and I will pick what your first movie in the tower will be, we'll be right back."<br/>They dropped her off on the couch and walked into Glimmers bedroom each holding a pile of DVDs.<br/> <br/>If you asked Weaver what happens when you leave Adora alone, there'd be two answers, the public one was 'perfection' and the private one or when she's with friends is 'accidents.'<br/>Though she leaves her alone plenty, always with a task or instruction on what and what not to do.<br/> <br/>Adora was given no instructions at all. Though in hindsight, the implication was to wait for Bow and Glimmer to return.<br/> <br/>Seeing as they were gone, Adora gave herself a task, imagine how happy Glimmer would be if she cleaned up the counter? She drank her water and left the glass on the table, she can refill it later.<br/> <br/>The counter was full and dirty with all sorts of things someone would need for the baking of cookies.<br/> <br/>She knew where most of it should go.<br/>Why was her spidey sense buzzing?<br/> <br/> <br/>The door opened right as Adora had decided she couldn't carry any more things in one go.<br/>She quickly turned around to face them.<br/>"Oh, thanks Adora, uhm, we decided on the show The Owl House to start!"<br/>Glimmer looked as if she was about to start spoiling the plot so Adora started to take steps backwards towards the dishwasher and ingredients cupboard.<br/>Bow turned on the TV and clicked the Disney+ option by seemingly muscle memory.<br/>Some days are just meant to be a pain. Literally.<br/> <br/>Her spidey sense spiked and before she could question it.<br/>"Whoa!" She said as her shoe slid forward on a piece of glass. Right, the tray.<br/>"Oh no!" Glimmer seemed to have forgotten as well.<br/> <br/>To be fair, Adora had only dropped the flour and she broke nothing, except maybe some of the pieces of glass that she had landed on, oh and the cookies, definitely the cookies too.<br/> <br/>Glimmer ended up taking everything from Adoras arms and put it on the counter so she could help get Adora up. Bow also seemed to get the first aid kit via muscle memory.<br/> <br/>She was patched up in no time, she now had about 15 or more band aids covering her back and 2 more on her shoulders.<br/> <br/>After that it got a lot better though, they ended up watching about 4 episodes of the Owl House before Adora had to leave.<br/>Sure, the visit had hurt, but it was nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The upload schedule is high for now, but eventually it'll go down a little, cause the introduction goes so slow so I want to get past that quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Swinging around town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for one last patrol and then a Sleepover! Let's hope that everything goes well this time.<br/>She's finally the Spider! And trending apparently! Who knew a vigilante would get so much support?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, she should probably gotten around to getting kicked outside for a night so she could do that sleepover, but she's been busy designing a suit of her own so she can use the webshooters outside without her identity getting in the way.<br/>With the Starks being in close contact with her she'd most likely be safe from the government, but it'll definitely harm the Starks public image, to have a mutated teenager swing around with homemade gadgets isn't the best idea, or the safest.'<br/> <br/>Anyway, the suit isn't perfect, it's not fire proof or very warm, but those should cancel each other out right? Yeah who are we kidding, the thing is gonna last 1 knife fight.<br/>Which is why she made three, each one worse than the last but they'll last a little while.<br/> <br/>Tonight might be the night to have a sleepover though, Adora's been going on patrol for the last few days, but only after she was supposed to be in bed, today she changed right after school.<br/>It's multitasking, she can patrol in the afternoon and have a sleepover at night.<br/>She texted Glimmer about it too, she replied that she can't wait.<br/>Though she also asked if she could hang off of the loud noises but she hasn't replied back yet.<br/> <br/>Swinging through the city is probably the best thing ever.<br/>After looking around online she found out it was easier to wear a binder for both protection and mobility. It's helping at keeping some warmth in as well.<br/> <br/>So far it's been quiet, two muggings and a guy who was cornering a woman to threaten or worse.<br/>Oh and a guy with a knife but he didn't have the guts to actually hurt people, he was just trying to be cool and be able to say he did it. <br/>No idea why people think that's something to be proud about but hey.<br/> <br/>Right now she's trying to find a nice quiet spot to change in so that she can get home late.<br/>But it seems that everyone is trying to get somewhere at the same time.<br/>There's no empty street in sight, anywhere!<br/>I mean, she could just, go back to school and go via the roof, it's got plenty of ways outside of the building to get up and down from there.<br/>And it's certainly no problem for someone who can stick to walls.<br/> <br/>It's currently 6:43.<br/>She was supposed to be home by 2:15. Max.<br/>Yep, she was sleeping outside tonight.<br/>Her spidey sense confirmed it, it was blaring way more then normal all the way from a block away and was nearing a splitting headache when she opened the door.<br/>Her aunt looked over from the couch, drunk.<br/> <br/>"Soo, you'vvv finnlly c'me homee!" Oh no.<br/>"Yeah, I'm sorry, I got held up by-" She wanted to give half a truth, cause her aunt knew a lie when she heard one, so maybe she'd get away with half, but she got cut off.<br/>Figuratively, and literally. <br/> <br/>Her aunt threw a beer bottle at her. Normally she'd've dodged, but with her spidey sense already so high up she couldn't tell the difference.<br/>It actually broke too, it hit her right on her collarbone, some glass launched into her neck as well.<br/>Great, that won't be suspicious.<br/>"Whell, ifff you lkee beiingg outsde so muchh, thenn why don tyu just stayy there?!"<br/>The words would be harder to make out if she hadn't already expected them.<br/>Normally she'd put up a small fight, but she's drunk so she won't know any better anyway.<br/>Instead she just turned around and walked right out the door.<br/>Even if Weaver tried to follow her she'd be very slow, constantly having to lean onto something will do that to a person.<br/> <br/> <br/>After about 15 minutes of walking she was infront of the tower, let's hope Glimmer got her text.<br/>Blacking out sooner than her aunt wouldn't be right.<br/> <br/>She waved to the receptionist as she walked over to the elevator but she didn't even look at Adora.<br/>Alrighty then, ignoring each other it is.<br/> <br/>Moment of truth, those doors will open in 3, 2, 1!<br/>She braced for the booming and overwhelming senses.<br/>But none came, the doors opened into Glimmers room, more messy then last Wednesday, when Adora had to come over to ask her if she had any new ideas for the suit.<br/>Glimmer was nowhere to be seen and Bow was reading something on the couch, he had looked up when the elevator opened though.<br/>"Where's Glimmer?" Bow quickly closed his book and put it on the table, he seemed nervous.<br/>"She'll be here soon, so, uuh, do you want to do anything?" Oh no, don't ask her what they can do, she's never done these things before.<br/>"I'm fine with just waiting, what are you reading?" She walked over to the couch and leaned her bag onto the side of it before plopping down next to him.<br/>"I am reading a book on Robin Hood." His eyes were dead ahead of him, landing one eye on the Tv and the other outside, that can't be nice.<br/>"You like Robin Hood?" She hadn't meant for that to sound so judgy, she meant to ask genuinely.<br/>"I really do, he stole from the poor to give to the rich!" Uhm.<br/>"That doesn't sound right."<br/>"Uuh! He steals from the rich to give to the poor, that's what I meant!" He was looking at his sleeves, the kitchen, the ceiling basically everywhere except Adora.<br/>"Did I do something to you?" On some level, Adora wouldn't even be surprised. <br/>"What? Oh no, you've done nothing, it's just that. You see I, we kinda, I…" Bow looked like a hot mess and not the good kind.<br/> <br/>The elevator doors went open, out stepped Glimmer with the saddest face she's ever seen.<br/>"Glimmer are you okay?" Adora could not have felt any more out of place.<br/>"Ugh it's my mom." She turned and straightened to face Adora in the most height she could muster. "Adora, I'm so sorry to tell you this but, and I tried to argue but." She looked away.<br/>Yep, this was happening, but this was expected, anyone that gets close to her leaves, her one rock has been Weaver, she wasn't a nice rock but at least she was there.<br/>Glimmer took a few steps to get closer to her.<br/>"I tried to argue for a better deal, I really did." Bow wasn't looking at either of them.<br/> <br/>"I got you a fully paid scholarship to BrightMoon Academy!" Wait what?<br/>"…Huh?" Yeah no that didn't process.<br/>"You're going to BrightMoon!!" Bow yelled, Adora winced at it.<br/>"Sorry, I forgot about the loud noises." She gave a soft smile to calm them both down and looked back to Glimmer.<br/>"How did you do that?" Could she do that?<br/>Glimmer had that drama pose. "It's really easy, my mom owns BrightMoon Academy, I just asked if we could let you in, I asked months ago." How, why, who..<br/>"What?" Was all she could manage.<br/>"Remember those questions you had to answer? Well those were on the final exam of the school and that last one was something mom was struggling with herself!" Well that explains that.<br/>"I have no idea how to feel." Good things like Karma didn't happen to her when she was being good, only when she was bad, Weaver would make sure of it.<br/>"Happy! But it's okay, you can process it throughout the night, we're going to order pizza and continue with the Owl House okay?" Adora nodded. Sounds good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>People generally don't like love triangles right? Cause I know I don't.<br/>But I do like putting people in an impossible positon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Things End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just read the previous Summary again, I messed up on that one, thought both chapters were chapter five, apparently I split them cause they were too big, who knew?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sleepover at the tower is definitely the best Adora's ever had, not that there's a lot of competition there, she's never really had friends before.<br/>Sure there were people in her life other than Weaver or one of her aunts but, those were only sticking around because they had something to gain.<br/>Though, didn't Glimmer only keep her around for the suit?<br/>Did she get played without noticing? Again?<br/>No wait, the scholarship.</p><p>Right! The scholarship! She's going to BrightMoon Academy!<br/>She's going to one of the top two colleges in the city without having to worry about the money and all she has to do is keep two days a week clear so that she can help Glimmer with her suit!<br/>What a sweet deal! How to tell Weaver though..</p><p>Adora opened her eyes and looked around, Bow was snoring, Glimmer was also looking like she's in a pretty deep sleep.<br/>Best not to bother her.</p><p>Okay, two options, go back to sleep and have a good chance of nightmares being served.<br/>Or go on patrol. Again, even though she's gone this afternoon.</p><p>Surely she can skip patrol for one night, right? Plus the security here is really high, sneaking out won't be so hard, but sneaking back in would.</p><p>Getting comfortable, listening to the gentle snoring from Bow, Adora let herself slip away, slowly, into the land of Dreams.</p><p> </p><p>She shot up, eyes wide and darting everywhere, where was she?<br/>Last thing she knew she was at the Stark tower, where is she now?<br/>Where did her sleeping bag go? Why can't she hear Bow?<br/>It is cold, the ground under her is wet, hard and unmoving.<br/>She stood up, she's outside. How did she get here?<br/>This is, this is the street with the tower.<br/>Adora turned around, there it is, the Stark Tower.<br/>She shivered, it's freezing out here, what is she missing?<br/>Looking for clues, hoping to just find glass to hint at her falling the way down, but she had no pain, just the biting cold. No glass on the floor, just doors that didn't open for her like they should, like they used to.</p><p>Taking a few steps closer and further, hoping to just trigger the doors to open up. It didn't work.<br/>She looked at the doors again, Angella is standing on the other side.<br/>"You really think you're worthy of being in our presence? We're the Starks. When will you understand that, little girl?" She walked away again, Adora wanted to scream out that she had meant to convey no such thing, but that'd be a lie wouldn't it? Hadn't she let her guard down around them? Hadn't she considered herself close to them?</p><p>Glimmer walked up to the doors next.<br/>"Hi Adora, you do know I was kidding right? That school is for elites only, you're just some poor nobody who does nothing but disappoint. You really think I believe you passed out and slipped on some glass? You just needed blackmail so you can get whatever you want! I hate you!"<br/>Tears welled up in Glimmer's eyes, she turned her back and walked away.<br/>"I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Adora mumbled apologies like that for a while.<br/>She had fallen to her knees, tears falling and mixing with the rain that had started to fall.</p><p>Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.<br/>"You deserved this, you let yourself slip, gave yourself space. You know what happens when you do that." Weaver was standing there, she's holding an umbrella, but it's only covering herself.<br/>"I just thought that-" Weaver shushed her. Weavers hand gripped her shoulder, it started to sting. "That's the problem, you thought." Adora let her head drop.<br/>"You're good at math, science and all of that. But not social like things. You have me to rely on for that. I knew that you were planning to go to the Starks. I know you lied." Her grip tightened a little more, Adora is leaning her way to easy the pain a little.<br/>"But I forgive you." And it eased.<br/>Adora looked up to her mother figure.<br/>"We all drift the wrong way sometimes, but you have to own up to the consequences and apologize for them. Then we can continue." She patted her back twice and walked around to stand right infront of Adora.</p><p>"You know what to do, don't keep me waiting." She said with venom.<br/>Adora nodded distantly as she almost automatically rolled up her sleeves.<br/>She never got scissors to cut her nails, Weaver didn't allow sharp things near Adora, school was another story, but anything she could control, she did.<br/>Though she could still just bite her nails off. But that left them a little sharp for a while.</p><p>She doesn't know for how long it was, but she knows what happened.<br/>Whenever Weaver decides for physical punishment she tells Adora to apologize, and to not keep her waiting. She doesn't hurt her, Adora gets to do that part herself.<br/>She'll apologize until she's told to stop, she'll scratch at her arms until she is told to stop.<br/>She'll hurt herself, physically and mentally until she's told to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Adora?" Hmm? "Adora?!" What? Who's that?</p><p>"Adora!! Wake up!" She opened her eyes, two people were standing over her.<br/>"Jeez Adora, you made a mess." Uhm, oh Bow, right. Wait, she made a mess?<br/>She shot up, at an almost alarming speed, whoops.<br/>Bow put his hands in the air in her view, like someone would to ease a frightened animal.<br/>"What time is it?" Looking out the window it can't be time to start the day yet, so why are they up? Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "It's four in the morning." <br/>They were both looking at her with, uuh, okay, either pity or worry.. Maybe both.<br/>"Before you ask, you had a nightmare, whimpering, sweating and mumbling apologies." <br/>Oh no, time to blush and play it off. The blushing was not voluntarily.<br/>"We couldn't make out exactly what you were saying but that's not important. We were just trying to wake you up as soon as possible." Bow filled in, well that's good.<br/>No need to worry them with her own problems. That's her job.<br/>"Oh well, it's nothing, they've been getting less." Not untrue, just that she's been having other nightmares on the side.</p><p>Yeah they left it alone after that, not really.<br/>They didn't mention it, didn't ask, nothing. Except for dropping hints at questions and treating her like porcelain.</p><p>She didn't like it, being treated as if she's fragile. Last time she was around for reasons other then the suit she got glass and crumbles painting her back.<br/>Speaking of, it didn't leave any scars. It also healed way quicker then she's used to.<br/>If that becomes the new normal then a Healing Factor will be added on the list of powers.</p><p>They've had fun, done some games that Adora's never heard of, she played it smart saying she always liked going last best, it worked, by the time those two slowpokes were done with their turns, Adora had memorized the rules. Not that that always worked in her favor, they've had arguments about 'home rules' how's she supposed to know those?<br/>Anyway, it's really time to go home now, if she doesn't she'd have another sleepover, and she really shouldn't overstay her welcome.</p><p>"I gotta go, it's been a lot of fun though Glimmer." She had her bag on her shoulder, not fully awake yet she had been messy with the cleanup, let's hope that that won't be too annoying for Glimmer at some point.<br/>"Too bad, it was a lot of fun having you around." She sounds a little drunk, can people get drunk on chocolate? She did have a lot of it yesterday.<br/>Glimmer walked over to Adora and grabbed her arm. Uhmm..<br/>"Stay? Just a little bit longer?" She looked like a puppy. Yeah, one that got shot.<br/>But that's how someone else may end up unless Adora goes on patrol, can't afford that.<br/>"I'm sorry, but I still need to clean my room and it's a mess, and after that me and my aunt need to get to a friend of hers." She's add homework in the mix, but with the change of schools that's not going to work. She won't have any more homework for another while.</p><p>After Adora took another couple steps towards the elevator Glimmer slowly untangled herself from Adora's arm, she didn't miss the squeeze Glimmer gave it before letting go completely.<br/>She smiled sadly to the sad Glimmer and drooling Bow in his sleeping bag as the doors of the elevators opened.</p><p>"Wait!" Glimmer took a step forward, the doors were closing. Then she hesitated. "I'll tell you next time okay!" <br/>Wonder what that was about.</p><p> </p><p>A couple streets away in a darkly lit alley Adora finds the bag she had hidden away.<br/>The suit. The bag blended in well with all of the other garbage that no one ever cleans up.<br/>Leaving the bag there, cause why take it with her and forget it some day she needs it back home, and is all ready to swing up, up and away to save someone's day.</p><p>There's a tall building, just gotta take the turn and use it for the speed, there we go.<br/>It's a bell tower, it's been here for quite some time, after all, it's pretty out of place here. With all the glass buildings and offices.</p><p>Concentrating on her hearing, that is easy. But concentration on lessons or homework? As impossible as her parents coming back. Not that she knew them.</p><p>There! A lady is in trouble! She's screaming for help!<br/>Should be right, there!<br/>"Help please! Please!!" She's carrying three grocery bags..<br/>She's bowing down, oh, something fell out of them.<br/>Adora walks over. "Hi, can I help you miss?" Fix the situation.<br/>"Uh, yeah, you're that new super hero right?"<br/>Was she already known?<br/>"Maybe." Adora grabbed the product, some instant noodles. Middle class citzen if not lower.<br/>"Here you go, actually, could I help you with carrying a bag home?" Don't intrude, just offer first.<br/>The lady is thinking it over, her arms started to shake a little. She gives in.<br/>"Yes please, I live a few blocks away." Now live up to the promise.<br/>"Alright, which one is the heaviest?" She put down one of the bags and Adora gently drapes it over her shoulder.<br/>"Show the way." And off they went.</p><p>They got held up a bit here and there, but eventually they made it to her house with relative ease. "Thank you so much for helping, you didn't really have to do that." Adora gently put the bag at the front door, making sure not to enter her house.<br/>"It's not a problem, do you need help with anything else?" The woman shook her head.<br/>"Thank you so much.. Uuhm." Oh right, a name.<br/>"The Spider." That.. Is.. Meh, it'll do.<br/>"Thank you Spider." Adora gave a nod and swung off, waving back at the lady.</p><p>Okay, we've got a name to the whole thing now.<br/>How 'bout she just scrolls through her phone for a little bit until her hearing or spidey sense gets something interesting?</p><p>What's trending?<br/>Oh no.<br/>'Trending 3#: The Spider'<br/>Surely it's about a random spider and not her, right?<br/>'The Spider has been helping people for a couple weeks now, but today we got a name! They helped a lady with her groceries as a true hero would, when she asked for a name we got 'The Spider'! We here at the station can not wait for the next thing!'<br/>Oh boy, this can go two ways.<br/>Let's hope it goes no where.<br/>'Trending 2#: The Spider' <br/>Come on..<br/>'Trending 1#: The Spider' <br/>Oh Come On!!<br/>Yeah let's just put the phone away.</p><p>Time to look for crime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you all know I work ahead, I'm at chapter 9 right now, expect to finish it today or tomorrow, you guys are gonna catch up to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Working up a sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora's working a lot, Glimmer is reading very little, those will even out right?<br/>Met an Osborn today, he was nice and kind and gentle.<br/>Pretty sure that she's forgotten something though.<br/>Wonder what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good thing it's summer.<br/>The only place she needs to hide injuries is at the Stark Tower.<br/>But today it might be a bit more of a challenge.<br/>One of the people blowing up an ATM was very dedicated at punching the face.<br/>So now she's sporting a nice black eye and split lip.<br/>Surprisingly Weaver didn't even question it, she just told her to keep it out of sight and to win the next fight. She doesn't know right?<br/>Adora did buy fake glasses to wear again, so that might draw more attention then her bruises.<br/>But we'll worry about that later.<br/>For now, time for work!</p><p>The doors to the lab opened, no Glimmer.<br/>"Glimmer!" She looked around. "Emily, is Glimmer on this floor?" She looked at the lock for the bathroom, not in there. Readjusting her fake glasses she waits for a reply from the AI.<br/>"She is currently residing in her room." She forgot again, didn't she?<br/>"Could you please take me there?" One thing, Emily is known for her sass and wit.<br/>"Are you sure you do not want to visit the medical department first?" Ok the AI notices, noted.<br/>"Har har, no thanks." She's perfectly aware that she looks horrible.</p><p>Take 2, Glimmer's room.<br/>"Hey! It's Wednesday! Let's go!" Normally she's a bit more respectful, but well, it's been a long week and it's only halfway done. </p><p>"I'll be right there!" So she's in her room.<br/>And then the doors closed. That's fine.<br/>Is the elevator doing down? That's not fine.<br/>Naturally that's the moment that Glimmer got out of her room.<br/>"Ready?" She's holding her sketchbook, wonder what she came up with this week.<br/>"No, the elevator just took off back down." Glimmer doesn't seem annoyed, impressive with her temper. Adora adjusts her glasses.<br/>"What's up with the glasses? Oh and we'll just take the other one." What? What other one?<br/>"There's another one?" Glimmer walked over to a door, sure she's seen it, but she's never had to use or go there before.<br/>"Sure there is, it's for me and my mom." Y'know what, that makes sense.<br/>Yup, private elevator, has been here for forever, and it took her months to know of it's existence.<br/>"But seriously, since when do you wear glasses?" Glimmer looked amused.<br/>"I stopped wearing them cause they broke, now they're fixed." She did not look amused at that.<br/>"You mean you've been going through the day without being able to see properly?" No, that'd be crazy, about as crazy as wearing something with no other use then to keep the masses happy.<br/>"Well yeah, but it was fine, nothing happened." She nodded and left it at that.</p><p>"Okay, so I've been thinking, is there a way to put a canon in at the chest?" Oh not again.<br/>"Well, yes.. But it'd drain the suit too much too fast, you'd be able to use it as a last resort only."<br/>Glimmer looked down, scrunching her face.<br/>"If you really want to revisit strong blasts with big range, then I'd advice it to be a separate package that you can attach to the rest of the suit, cause it'd be hard to keep it safe from exploding if it's on you and you're moving too much." Adora pushed her glasses back up.<br/>Glimmer's still looking down.<br/>"But it'd be possible?" Not comfortable with this. Not two bits.<br/>"Yes, but it'd have to be portable and preferably come with it's own separate power source. That way we could also limit and decide it's power." <br/>The doors open and they're in the lab.<br/>"Okay, let's get to work!" Easy for her to say, she just watches Adora work.</p><p>It's been a few hours, it's warm in the lab, warmer then usual, so Adora had to lose the jacket and is debating about the shirt. Sure, she'd still have a bra, but if someone walks in it'll be awkward. <br/>Plus her injuries.. She'll have to check if she's in the clear by now first.<br/>"Glim, brb." She looked up from her book and nodded.<br/>Pretty sure she hasn't turned a single page for a while now, then again, she's been working.</p><p>Okay, it's looking alright, it's much colder in the bathroom.<br/>But her chest and back look pretty normal. Her eye is healing nicely but the lip hasn't changed as much yet. Though Glimmer hasn't mentioned it at all, so surely it’s fine.</p><p>It always sucks to go somewhere nice and have to leave, but she's gotta go back to the heat to keep working, it'll get her an education many dream of.</p><p>Is it just her or is it even hotter now?<br/>Glimmer shifted her position on the couch and looks way further in her book.<br/>Okay..</p><p>She's lost the shirt, that was nice. The suit is looking good, it should now have a heating system to reach higher altitudes, but if it works no idea, can't test it properly with this heat.<br/>She'd love to just flop down on the couch as usual now that she's done for the day, but it'd leave marks on it and that doesn't sound like a good idea. </p><p>"Glimmer?" She closed her book almost scary fast and looked up.<br/>"Yeah?" Is she blushing? It's hot so keep dreaming stupid.<br/>"I think I'm done for today, I've installed a heating system on the suit but I have no idea if it works, so I'll have to check that next time, and I've worked out some plans on that portable cannon, but you'll have to order this list of parts for it, preferably some extra of the screws, those tend to be lost." Glimmer nodded the whole way through, that's gonna hurt her neck.<br/>"Okay, sounds good." Adora took off her glasses and cleaned them.<br/>Drying herself off with her shirt and putting on the jacket, she grabs her bag and get's ready to leave.<br/>"I'll see you next week!" The elevator is a few floors away and doesn't look in use.<br/>She hears a 'Yeah!' from the couch and steps into the empty elevator.<br/>Wait, this is the wrong elevator, she's got the private one.</p><p> </p><p>That was a fiasco.<br/>It doesn't look like anyone noticed but who knows?<br/>Time to worry about that until Saturday.<br/>No wait, she's meeting Glimmer tomorrow for the some shopping. Apparently people prefer to do that with other people to get their opinion. </p><p>Time to patrol until she needs to make dinner.</p><p>Nothing quite says 'End of the day' as walking home with a slight limp.<br/>Next time she'll believe it when someone says they're not afraid to shoot her.<br/>They missed, but the knife she walked into while dodging didn't.</p><p>And now she just needs to hope that Weaver doesn't feel in the mood for Adora to suffer some more.</p><p> </p><p>She's starting to get used to dropping off her suit through her window first, every now and then Weaver checks her bag, she says it's to make sure she's being a good girl, but if she found drugs in there, let's just say that they'd go missing.</p><p>But the suit of the new vigilante would be bad.<br/>No idea what the punishment on that would be and let's never find out.</p><p>At the door she puts her glasses on, can't be seen without them anymore.<br/>Spider sense is buzzing about the normal amount as she opens the door, meaning Weaver is awake in the living room. Otherwise it'd be softer.<br/>It didn't spike as she opened the door, she's sober or high.<br/>Spiking as she closed it, sober.</p><p>"Good evening Adora." Uhm, maybe a little tipsy then. She wouldn't say that.<br/>"Hi aunt." Time to drop off her bag in her room, y'know, where she was a couple minutes ago.<br/>"Adora, I'd like for you to meet someone." Oh, well that explains the kind words.<br/>"Hello, Adora. What a beautiful name." Spidey sense jumps and lands higher then normal.<br/>This man is potentially dangerous. Proceed with caution.<br/>"Thank you, may I ask your name Sir?" She knows him from somewhere, where had she seen him before? He's not the robber from the store, not a mugger. He's wearing a suit.<br/>Had he been in the tower?</p><p>"I'm Hordak Osborn." Osborn?! What's an Osborn doing here?<br/>"Uh, it's an honor Sir." She did a little bow, keep it respectful, after that she pushed her glasses back up. Completely forgot how annoying that thing always was.<br/>"Adora, be a dear and go to your room." Do as you're told.<br/>"Yes Aunt Weaver, when would you like to have dinner?" She glanced over to the clock.<br/>"Mister Osborn is taking us out to the steak house a couple streets from here."<br/>Weaver looked at her with a sweet smile, she'll have to be in line all night. No going mute, no speaking out of turn. Perfect balance, perfect Adora.<br/>"We're leaving in.." Osborn looked at his expensive watch.<br/>"About one hour and 50 minutes." So about 2 hours total.<br/>"Thank you." Adora gave it her best smile, she's been getting better at it with all the practice she gets at Glimmer's. Then she left for her room.</p><p>She didn't mean to eavesdrop, it's just that she can't exactly turn off her hearing.<br/>They were talking about contracts, what kind no idea, she'd zone out and in.<br/>Neither on purpose. <br/>At some point they mentioned some scientists that had been known to be friends and connected to Oscorp. <br/>There's some bigger boss they want to reach, a project with a sparkly future and everything.<br/>Some alien. A race that was having trouble keeping records straight.<br/>One alien was vastly different from the rest, it was deemed a new species.<br/>So they treated it like an animal, but it was sentient.<br/>Eventually it escaped, it rallied up other beings to attack them.<br/>The outsider was close to the crown, they weren't sure why things turned out as it did, but there are signs that the being was expecting a traitor or other difficulty.<br/>It had rigged most of the planet, and had a small countdown before it'd go off.<br/>It made it very hard to find records of what had happened back there.<br/>The royal family had died in the mass of explosions that triggered.<br/>But the being made it out, it had escaped once more, into the wider universe, too weak after the damage it had created to sustain itself for long, but Oscorp had found it, brought it in, and are nursing it back to health as they speak.</p><p>That, is, Awesome! An alien species? So much to learn!<br/>They kept talking about the potential it showed and the logs it had with them in their pod.<br/>It was about how the masses on that planet functioned, the history and mainly, about how toxic their planet was. The readings they had taken were talked about as if normal, but it had abnormal levels of radioactive particles.<br/>They had taken readings off of a lot of things, the normal air, the air inside buildings, during the different seasons, normal water, heated water, cooled water, frozen ice, food.</p><p>Which means this thing being so different is most likely just them being affected by the toxins in the air. Maybe a birth defect?</p><p>Plenty of moments Adora wanted to burst into the room and add something she thought was useful into the conversation, but she needed to keep her lips sealed.<br/>After all of the time had passed and Adora had given up on her new design for the suit several times, it was finally time for dinner. She put her glasses back on and walked back to the livingsroom.</p><p>"Good to see you can keep track of time Adora, many of my friends can't say the same." Oscorp put on his perfect red brown coat and put on his sunglasses.<br/>"Thank you Sir." How else do people say thanks? That's something worth looking into.<br/>"Come on Adora, let us not keep a man waiting." Like there's ever been a man at all for you.<br/>Unless they're getting paid.</p><p>The waiter looked spotless as their orders were taken.<br/>So happy to decide on her best blouse this morning. Maybe her luck was turning around?<br/>She had ordered a 'Well done' steak, if it's well done then that should be good right?<br/>Both her aunt and Mister Osborn had ordered the more expensive 'Rare' steak.</p><p>"So Adora, tell me, where do you plan to go after this year? Surely someone who's Miss Weaver's child will go somewhere with a future?" A couple days ago she'd've been blushing so hard, she's still blushing now, but it's less and she has something to be proud of.<br/>"She's going to-" "BrightMoon Academy." Weaver looked up at this, should've probably mentioned it to her. Mister Osborn looked equally shocked.<br/>"When did that happen?" Her aunt's venom is showing.</p><p>"I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" Play it off, play it cool, this place is public.<br/>"There were these tests at our school, I got most of them correct out of the school and won a fully paid scholarship to BrightMoon." Let's hope this works. It's not like she cares much for her school. As long as it doesn't make her herself look bad.</p><p>"Really? I've heard their standards are quite high." Mister Osborn looks a little annoyed, probably because he hadn't thought of doing that, neither did BrightMoon but hey, let's pretend that they did. Yep, totally did. Now just be cool<br/>"Yeah, I had most trouble on this one question, it was showing a couple lines of code and I needed to work out the kinks, but it had no context on what it was, so by reading through it all I figured out it was an AI and what it's function was and." She looked over to Weaver after her foot getting hit with a heel. That was too cool wasn't it?</p><p>"Sorry, it was just my favorite challenge so far, I didn't intend to drag." He looked amused if anything.<br/>"No please, what kind of AI was it?" He looked like he understood every word her jumble of a mind spewed out, like a complete nerd, just like her. Adora took a deep breath and readjusted her glasses.<br/>"It was designed to sort, it'd get files and documents and stuff, and depending on the words it'd get sorted to different places or people. Kind of like a secretary." He leaned back in his seat, as if thinking about how that'd work.<br/>"Amazing, an automatic algorithm to do the sorting work with more efficiency then a person could ever manage."</p><p>He leaned forward as if he wanted to bump into Adora.<br/>"What were the problems with the code?" He looked closest to a puppy right now, exited and eager, nothing like the man who had been talking about dangerous races from distant planets.<br/>"Well, two spelling mistakes, four times where it'd go to the wrong bin, and one where it only had half the code, so you'd have to look at the other orders to put it in correctly."<br/>He looks impressed, but also almost drooling at the steaks that just arrived, it's not hard to tell he wasn't born of money.</p><p>"That sounds like it was a lot of work, if BrightMoon ever fails you, feel free to knock on my door." Does this means she gets to choose which of the two biggest schools in the country she'd like to go to? Does today get any better? Or can she faint right here and now?<br/>"Thank you so much Sir." He looked up from cutting his steak. "You can just call me Hordak."<br/>Fanboying sounds really good right about now, but with that steak looking at her, how could she pass up a meal like this?</p><p> </p><p>The steak was amazing, juicy and easy to cut and chew. Best meal in days, and apparently also the last one for a while.<br/>Mister Osborn is truly a kind man, just with some, complications.<br/>It makes sense that if someone is important that they'd know how to defend themselves.<br/>So for Hordak to trip her spidey sense is logical.<br/>If it wasn't for all of the trouble Glimmer had gone through to get her into BrightMoon without any detection of the puppet show called favoritism that went on behind the curtains, she'd probably accept his offer of switching schools within a heartbeat.<br/>Though, surely Glimmer could find another mechanic for her suit right?<br/>Maybe, maybe she can ease Glimmer into it, do it without hurting her or their relationship?<br/>We'll see. She thought about all of this the whole way home.</p><p>Her aunt snapped her out of her thoughts by cupping her cheek.<br/>"You're not having dinner for two weeks, three if you count this one." Why three?<br/>"Why three?" "For every rule you broke, you forgot to tell me about the scholarship, you spoke out of turn and you didn't treat Mister Osborn with respect!" Not sure about the last one.<br/>But she's learned not to argue. Don't cause a scene, just let it go and be the soldier people expect.</p><p>Normally this'd be fine, but with her new and stronger metabolism she would not be shrugging off three weeks as easily as she used to.<br/>Her record is four weeks off of only breakfast. She passed out three times due to low blood sugar, but other than that she was fine, oh well, there was a constant head- and stomach ache but that was nothing.</p><p>That night she didn't dream, just a nice uncaring void of pure black.<br/>She'll patrol through the day tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might slow down a little with the update schedule, school's giving me a but ton of deadlines that I need to meet.<br/>Though I'll try to multitask as well as Glimmer does in this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vigilantes aplenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally! The chapter with Catra's introduction!<br/>I've written this almost a week ago and have made plenty of small changes since then to make it a smooth read that rocks the ride.<br/>It has fourthwallbreaks it has some action and small hurt/comfort!</p><p>Spidey isn't the only new one in town anymore seeing as the Vigilante Deadpool has arrived in the City.<br/>Doing good doesn't look to be on their list but doing harm to the innocent is crossed out with a red line!<br/>And when people aren't crashing Adora's life, it's the duty of a hero!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So remember how she thought she was the newest Vigilante? <br/>Someone took that from her today, or, yesterday night.<br/>The one night she decides to sleep a new person rears it's head and it's looking for hers.</p><p>They're called Deadpool.<br/>Such a welcoming name.<br/>But they've been busy, killing two mob bosses is one night, it's left most of the city in chaos.<br/>Etheria has quiet crime, it's there, but only for those that look for it, only for those who want to see trouble will find trouble. These people don't stick around for very long, if the hint is caught then let's move on.</p><p>Naturally this doesn't apply to this Deadpool or The Spider. No one knows who they are.<br/>Which is a big surprise with how many close calls Adora's had.<br/>One of the times she'd been changing she was still wearing the mask, planning to make some modifications to let her look at the sun better, when a dude wandered in and spotted her.<br/>She was still wearing the binder, sure it was painful after extended use, but without anything in the way swinging and general movement is so much easier.<br/>The dude was high as a kite so she had no trouble convincing him that she was just a fan.<br/>Though she did which alleyways after that.</p><p>Back to Deadpool now.<br/>They're the hot new toy of the town, well, city but that doesn't rhyme.<br/>They wear a red and black suit made of, either leather or some special type of plastic.<br/>Their main choice of weapons are definitely guns, but swords and fists share second place.<br/>Witty banter that has no doubt been stolen from Adora and a healing factor that even gets her jealous to boot. But that is where the list seems to end.<br/>Just a lot of training in martial arts, great improv and a healing factor to act as a safety net.<br/>This Deadpool person looks very careful with body language, though their mouth runs as fast as their blood leaks, if not faster.<br/>So light on their feet, quick to pounce and back off, balanced at all times.<br/>As agile as a cat.</p><p>They kill whoever has a criminal record and gets in their way, they seem to have to fit both criteria, and if they're in the way to money then that works.<br/>They steal pretty large sums of money from these dead mob bosses.<br/>Big enough to settle for a while, and depending on age, maybe for the rest of their life.<br/>Though it looks more like a calculated amount rather then whatever is possible.<br/>As if they need to pay someone off themselves.<br/>Maybe the person who trained them? Or got them that awesome healing factor? Or both?<br/>Time will probably tell, right?</p><p>That night was the time to patrol!<br/>Sure she had been patrolling during the morning, and the afternoon.<br/>But why not go all the way then? Plus there's more action during dinner time and it's not like she has anywhere to be during that time. Not anymore anyway.<br/>Plus swinging lets her forget the nagging hunger.<br/>Nothing except her speed and altitude, two things that dance delicately while the adrenaline beats in her heart.<br/>Let the rest of the world fade out until someone's call reaches her.<br/>Didn't expect to have spidey sense beat that.<br/>Someone dangerous is following her.</p><p>Go a little to the left, a little to the right, slow a little.<br/>A person is chasing her on her right, about two to three buildings behind her.<br/>She's starting to get the hang of her spidey sense.</p><p>Now she needs a roof, she'll just sit there until they either give up or join them.<br/>Surely talking is an option right?<br/>Either that or kidnapping.</p><p>The person is getting closer, little further, now much closer.<br/>How're they gonna cross the street though? They're on the other side.<br/>Break into the building to get down, not her own first choice but hey.<br/>They'll be here in a little bit.</p><p>Okay the stairs slowed them down a little.<br/>Speaking of, the door to this roof just opened.<br/>"I've been expecting you." Always wanted to say that.<br/>"Highly doubt that, seeing as I was concealed perfectly." True, only sensed them, never seen. Adora turns around, it's..</p><p>"Deadpool." Adora suppressed a scoff, let's not immediately insult the lethal mercenary.<br/>"Hi there Spidey." Oh great, nicknames already.<br/>She checked this person out, gotta know what she's dealing with.<br/>"So I was right, your suit is made of leather." Not that she could tell well, but she's pretty sure Deadpool is grinning like mad under that mask.<br/>"Yeah, it is. If you could tell from all of that poor footage you must have some vision." Alright, they're smart.<br/>"How did you see me?" Still hung up on that?<br/>"I didn't." Not untrue.<br/>"Just, had a feeling." Again, no lies here.<br/>"Bull, you knew I was around, how?" They took a step forwards, spidey sense buzzed in warning.<br/>"I can feel the presence of people, I sensed that someone was following me, same way as you did from the footage, so I put two and two together." Alright, she had no clue that it was Deadpool, but why not?</p><p>"Pretty smart. I like that." Still some questions for you though.<br/>"Why were you tailing me? I'm not exactly like your usual targets, did someone pay you or something?" They shook their head.</p><p>"No, I just wanted to talk to you before I mess up a target because of you or you a recue because of me." A peace offering. That's, not a bad idea.<br/>"So, how would we make sure not to get in each others way?" Deadpool puts a hand to their chin, Adora decides to copy. (Insert Spiderman Meme)<br/>"We could help each other when we mess it up, y'know, fix what broke." That should work.<br/>Deadpool seems very different in person.<br/>She'd expected them to be gruff and aggressive, but they're very gentle. Is this really the mercenary? The spidey sense said so, but could it be wrong? It was wrong about Hordak wasn't it?</p><p>"Sounds good, friends?" Deadpool chuckled and looked over Adora's shoulder.<br/>"They think I need friends, can you believe that?" She turns around and waves her arms, no one is there. "Who are you talking to?" Deadpool shakes their head.<br/>"Nevermind that, but sure, you can call me an alley." After that, they just ran off, got ready to jump and tripped, fell with a crash and currently is trying to save face by doing tricks from down there to Spidey who's still on the roof.<br/>"Very nice, but weren't you going somewhere?" With a little jump off they ran.</p><p>Today is a good day.<br/>But why does it feel like she's forgetting something?</p><p> </p><p>Want to know what it was? Shopping with Glimmer.<br/>Completely forgot with the new vigilante in town and Hordak dropping by and taking an interest in Adora's future career.<br/>Should she tell Glimmer about that? Where was she anyway?<br/>Checking the phone after landing on a roof is an unspoken rule, don't text and swing.<br/>Mainly cause Adora fears that if that girl got a gun, she'd shoot right at her.<br/>"Sorry I'm late, got distracted, can I still join in on the shopping?"<br/>It took 2 seconds for a reply, way faster then usual.<br/>"No, shopping is canceled"<br/>"Don't go to the mall."<br/>"Ceiling came down"<br/>"Me and Bow are currently stuck with some other people"<br/>"Police are on their way"<br/>Well that took a turn.<br/>"Are you both okay?" <br/>"No, I forgot my suit, so the one time I get a chance I'm useless, I hate this."<br/>Yep, that sounds like her.<br/>Which mall did they go to again? The Whisper Mall right? With those trees in the center?<br/>Let's just go there first.</p><p>Yeah it's the Whisper mall, there's smoke and it's a lot less mall like.<br/>She could hear the screaming from pretty far, they're starting to hurt her ears.<br/>Two people are stuck under the entrance, looks like a couple.<br/>Let's give them a hand.</p><p>She chose to land as close as possible and starts to dig the two out.<br/>Those pieces of rubble weighed a lot less then she expected, guess that's super strength at it again.</p><p>Eventually she got enough off for them to wiggle out.<br/>"You two okay?" She's not leaving if one of them still need help.<br/>"Yeah, we'll be fine, thank you Spider." Adora nods as she shoots a web and enters the broken mall.</p><p>What store would Glimmer get trapped in?<br/>Let's check out the brand store first.</p><p>"Hello! Anyone in there?" Was that a yes or a rock falling?<br/>Only one way to find out.</p><p>A rock falling. Whoops. That's 10 minutes down the drain. Let's hope that those weren't vital to someone.</p><p>So many stores, and the police won't be able to enter with all the rubble at the entrance.<br/>Just power through, stand up tall and be there for them.<br/>Be the soldier people want, people need, people expect.<br/>Come on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter there's more action with the falling mall!<br/>I've changed the plot a bit here and there so that things will start to go faster and they even each other out better than planned.<br/>Also I'm going to keep to the Spidey timeline but with more of an Etheria Theme put to it.</p><p>Last thing:<br/>Rather have Entrapta as Doc Oc from into the spider verse, or have Octavia as Flash Thompson turned Doc Oc?<br/>If Entrapta is Doc Oc then Octavia will just be Flash and if Entrapta isn't Doc Oc she'll be a teacher in BrightMoonAcademy.<br/>Octavia wouldn't be smart as Doc Oc, just have stolen the tech or the DNA being fused to them instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rise from the Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a Mall collapsing there's little room for other things.<br/>And where did Glimmer go? She was at this mall!</p><p>It's not the Hercules Lift but it'll do.<br/>Adora needs to try her best if she wants to save everyone and not get caught!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So many stores.<br/>So tired.<br/>Still going.</p><p>She's dragged quite some people from the rubble, but there's no way to know if she's missed any right now.<br/>Most were unconscious, some were in complete panic, others couldn't register it at all and were very cooperative and a little giggly.</p><p>She's not sure how to feel about any of them, they expected a nice day at the mall, they got a scarring experience. It's not fair.</p><p>Last few.<br/>"Anyone in here?!" It's a thrift store. The one right under the offices of Martwall.<br/>"Yeah! Me and my friend Bow are stuck under the ceiling!" Really? This is the store they got stuck in? Why is a Stark in a thrift store? Pretty sure they have Money.<br/>"I'll be right there!" She needed to make a path, they can't walk on ceilings. Or lack thereof.</p><p>A lot of heavy rocks later, she's gonna feel this in her arms tomorrow, they should be able to cross, and jump here and there.<br/>"So, my friend Bow was thinking, are you, available?" What? That can't be right.<br/>"Shush it Glim!" There's an out. Also why  can she see blond hair?<br/>"Wait, Glim? As in Glimmer? You're not Glimmer Stark are you?" Fanboying should do the trick.<br/>"Uhm, I am." Bow looks very sad, sorry buddy but us two wouldn't work.<br/>Not that she's ever had any boy she's been interested in. Kinda weird actually.<br/>Getting off of track, two more rocks. She'd fanboy all the way through but her throat is getting dry with all the dust, and otherwise she'd definitely comment on Glimmers new Blond hair.<br/>The first rock needs some webbing to hold it cause otherwise it'll land on the pile and bring it down. Maybe next time prepare a little better.</p><p>But some things you can never avoid.</p><p>She webbed it up and lifted the other rock, freeing them both.<br/>Then the roof started to give in, it's coming down.<br/>Fight or Flight? Fight or Flight?! Fight or-</p><p>Fight, she chose fight, the roof came down some more and she managed to catch it.<br/>"Please stop staring and get out of the store!" Just keep holding it, just keep it high up, just hold on, just hold on, hold on, hold on. They were both still just looking at her.<br/>"Thank you Spider." That's the first thanks she's ever gotten from Glimmer.<br/>They all looked up at the same time, reacting to the cracks forming above them.<br/>"Get out now!" If she lets go then they'll be trapped, if she holds on more will fall and possibly hit them. How can she- how can they get out?<br/>They need to move, get out of the store and in the hall, then Adora can put this down and secure the roof.<br/>"Please! If you get out now then I can do this! I can't with you two still here!"<br/>That snapped them into action alright.<br/>Both nodded and quickly and carefully make their way out.<br/>Okay, and now to- Oh no.</p><p>She dropped the piece of ceiling behind her and let it lean on her back, she tried her best, but she needed more time. No amount of webbing stopped the rocks from hitting the floor.<br/>Adora did try, the piece on her back fell over and has sealed her tomb of rubble.<br/>She's stuck, under 15 pieces of broken cement, maybe more.</p><p>Faintly, as if it was miles away, she could've sworn that she heard someone call her nickname.<br/>"Spider!!!" It's okay, it's rather comfy here, the cold damp stone crushing her lungs had a nice feeling to it. Like it was heavier then her responsibilities and that made her feel better, for some reason.</p><p>"Please get up!" Hmm?<br/>"Adora, welcome home." Aunt Mara, Razz! Two other people also appeared, who they are, no idea. Can't see their faces, it's like constant static. Still, it's nice seeing her aunts again.<br/>"You can't give up! Other people still need you!" Where did that come from?<br/>"Please rest, you must be exhausted." Razz is right, she is rather tired.<br/>"Please! You need to get up! People will die!" Her breathing slowed, so calm, so peaceful.</p><p>"It's okay." What? Was that, Bow?<br/>"It's okay to give up, we'll find a way, it's not your fault." That's… No.<br/>No, this isn't right, she can't give up now, she still needed to do something.<br/>What was it? The mall!</p><p>Slowly, she opened her eyes.<br/>The rubble is crushing her, she can barely breath, pretty sure her throat will bleed if she keeps this up.<br/>But that doesn't matter, she needs to get up.<br/>Get up, Get Up, Get Up!<br/>It hurts, everything hurts, but she pushes on.<br/>Slowly but surely she lifted the rocks, more and more, freeing her legs, freeing her lungs and eventually, freeing her from that rocky prison that should've been her death sentence.</p><p>She hears a gasp and looks over. Bow's mouth is catching flies.<br/>"You did it, you got up." His hands were over Glimmer's mouth, she looked frozen, with her hands still trying to pry Bows off. She's equally shocked and impressed.<br/>"Yeah." Her breath was airy. "Sorry but I need to pass in order to get to the next shop." They both took a step aside, still shocked.</p><p>Sure, her legs were crying to give out, but she needed to keep walking, keep up the façade.<br/>Don't let them see you fall, don't let them see you bleed, don't let them see you cry.<br/>Okay that first one was out the window, but let's try to keep it at that.</p><p>Next store, is that a baby crying? Oh boy, this is going to be rough.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of it she was barely standing, couldn't even keep her eyes open.<br/>Changing and then walking in as Adora wasn't going to work, with all the bruises she can feel she'd never get away with it. Plus she'd still be tired.<br/>Guess we're going with walking.<br/>She just needs a roof to get to, take a nap and then get back on her way.<br/>Oh and her suit needs some serious repairs.</p><p>She feels so light, swinging through the air.<br/>Just one street further, then surely no one will disturb her during her nap.<br/>Know what? If this was some kind of show then she'd probably fall asleep mid-swing and fall straight to the ground. Or someone would sneak up on her during her nap and take off her mask. Luckily this is the real world, so no worries on that front.</p><p>Alright, kinda have to take that back now.<br/>But in her defense, her spidey sense woke her up before Deadpool could sneak up on her.<br/>"You look positively worse then this morning." Great.<br/>"Thanks, where were you during the collapse of the Whisper Mall?" She expected an answer like: On the couch or Working out. Not.<br/>"Killing the CEO of the Martwall." What was that?<br/>"Surely you don't mean the one who has an office in that mall, right?" That cannot be right.<br/>"Now that you mention it." Don't, don't they dare.<br/>"Yeah I think it was. Yeah! Had a blast! Literally! A bomb went off in their office, apparently they had it rigged incase someone came by to cause problems." Yeah of course what did she expect?</p><p>"Why didn't you help the people you buried with the fallout of said explosion?" Deadpool sat down next to her.<br/>"Such pretty words, who are you trying to impress? The readers at home?" What is it with this person? Why do they keep doing that? What Readers??<br/>"Just answer the question please." She just wants to rest, is that so much to ask?<br/>"I was busy!" "Causing problems?" "Yes!" Well at least they're honest.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Adora tried desperately to fall asleep, but every time Deadpool moved her Spidey Sense woke her right back up.<br/>"What messed up your suit anyway?" Yeah too tired to be polite anymore. Sorry not sorry.<br/>"The ceiling." Boom. Or crash rather.<br/>"Didn't you sense it coming or something?" Yeah they're really not about the feelings are they?<br/>"I did, just wasn't quick enough." She looked over, Deadpool was looking straight at her.<br/>"That sounds rough." Now they want to get serious? Okay.<br/>"It wasn't that bad, I handled it easily." Deadpool shrugged. "Must've been a cheap job on the building then."<br/>"I'm sure you'd know." They put a hand to their chest. "Ah! I'm shocked and appalled, you have sass??" Dear lord, they'd get along with Glimmer just fine. Well, either that or a complete war zone. Let's never introduce them to each other.</p><p>After another few minutes with no words Deadpool got back up.<br/>"Well, it's been fun Spidey, but I gotta go, I've got a dinner to get to." A rumbling stomach agreed. "Bye!" And they ran off.<br/>"Bye." Dinner, she could go for that. Too bad that that's about two weeks away.<br/>This is the city, surely she can find something.<br/>But let's finish that nap first.<br/>Yeah, some sleep. That sounds good.</p><p>She didn't expect to wake up to her Spidey sense again.<br/>"Oh come on! One of these days!" Did they seriously turn right back around to try again?<br/>"Why are you back?" Deadpool shrugged and walked closer.<br/>"Nothing to do back home and I'm out of targets." Yeah, can't imagine that life.<br/>"What about dinner?" They sat down next to her.<br/>"I've eaten, did you just fall back asleep?" How long had she slept? It felt like a bunch of seconds. "Maybe." Not admitting to that, not yet.<br/>"Okay, but don't you need to eat as well?" Uhm. "Maybe." Let's play it off as a joke.<br/>Don't let them see you fall, don't let them see you bleed, don't let them see you cry.<br/>"Just get dinner, I'll entertain myself with something else." Makes sense, this is Deadpool, everyone would be willing to dance. Maybe that includes Adora.<br/>"Uhh, okay." And she stood up, let's hope they didn't notice her wobble. Everything hurts.<br/>"Bye." She shot a line, she heard a faint. "That's all folks." From Deadpool as she swung her way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting close to the end!<br/>3 more chapters and that's Season 1!<br/>After that the summer will be over and we'll finally read Adora walk the BrightMoon halls!<br/>It's a ride until the end and there's a few more loops to go!</p><p>I will be throwing in more Etherian characters and themes, but in general this will stay the Spider Universe.<br/>Not sure if Miles and Gwen will show up, as themselves or represented.<br/>Let's just stick around and see for ourselves!</p><p>Also, the glasses will be an actual problem for another bit.<br/>I never like how in the show they use it to show how good the healing is, when they could've made it an actual problem with everyone noticing the difference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Checking up on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora goes in early on a Friday, hoping to chat with Glimmer about the mall incident.<br/>Glimmer's fine, she doesn't need chatting about stuff like that if she lives with the heroes of the earth.<br/>Instead they get Lunch together, as in Adora eats most of it.<br/>People also seem to get the wrong idea about Adoras place in the tower. She works here. It's not that hard.<br/>Her dearest and practically only friend has apparently been wearing that ridiculous knock off 'Adora outfit' for longer then just a day.<br/>That might be a problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She went back after about 2 hours, but Deadpool was no longer there.<br/>But as punishment for not showing up yesterday, she gets to come in to work on a Friday! Yay!<br/>Which mean, Time for Work! Today she's getting there two hours early, Cause this will probably be a trip considering Glimmer was also at the mall yesterday, and got stuck under rubble.<br/>She wouldn't recognize her voice right? There was a lot of stuff going on, surely she wouldn't concentrate on that?</p><p>"Glimmer! I'll be in my lab, if you have anything new just hop by okay?" That should do it.<br/>After the whole catastrophe her throat was very raw, luckily that healed rather quickly.<br/>The doors were closing but that wasn't gonna last long, Glimmer is running at top speed telling her to keep it open. But that wasn't what caught her eye.<br/>"What are you wearing?" Adora said while pushing her fake glasses back up. She was referring to Glimmer, wearing the same jacket Adora tended to drape over herself. And the hair is still blond.</p><p>Oh and let's not forget the fake glasses on her nose that she won't stop touching.<br/>Oh no.<br/>Today is going to be a long one isn't it?</p><p>The elevator opened it's doors to reveal the lab, still messy. Always messy.<br/>They actually don't vacuum in here as much, only once a month instead of the normal four.<br/>When they do, Adora and Glimmer, so just Adora, needs to make sure that the floor doesn't have anything important on it.<br/>Like parts, schematics or manuals that they still need.</p><p>Adora took a deep breath and walks over to her workstation. Glimmer flops onto the couch and lost her glasses halfway down.<br/>"Ow!" Apparently, things in the air fall down.<br/>Adora suppresses a chuckle as she goes to work.</p><p>She tested the heat system, now that it's not flaming hot in the room it's the perfect time.<br/>After that she got started on building the schematics, some of the parts had arrived so she could start on it, but it's far from everything, so it's not like she'll get far on that.</p><p>Being early was supposed to be in case Glimmer would've wanted to vent about what had happened yesterday, but she looks and acts completely normal.<br/>Guess she'll have to break the ice herself.<br/>"Hey Glimmer, are you okay?" She looked up from her book, it looks like a sequel to the one she was reading last week, guess she was turning pages then. <br/>Though Glimmer's looking confused, does she not know what she's talking about?<br/>"After what happened yesterday I mean." Her mouth made an 'o' and she put a bookmark on the page she was on. Adora readjusted her glasses a little.<br/>"Nah, I live with the Avengers remember? Sure they're a little older now but there's plenty of trouble around." Glimmer copied Adora and moved her glasses.<br/>True, though Hawkeye is retired and Natasha is the only one who's still living here fulltime, though Bruce is a close second, Thor has been in Asgard, no idea what he's doing there, not something they'd tell the public.<br/>Still plenty of people try to make trouble thinking they won't be taken down by the 'Senior Sirens' as most villains call them, Adora wouldn't say they're that old, just a little.</p><p>"Okay I guess that explains that." Adora looks around, trying to find something else to talk about. The time!<br/>"So, uhm, you're off to get lunch, right?" Usually Adora arrives after lunch and then starts working.<br/>"Yeah, if you haven't lunched yet you can hop down with me." This is a difficult situation.<br/>On one hand, she can eat, on the other hand, she'll probably empty out their pantry.<br/>Maybe she can hold herself in? No, not taking that risk.<br/>"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Glimmer did not seem happy with that answer.<br/>"Pwease?? For me??" She had those stupidly adorable puppy eyes again.<br/>There's no arguing that, it should be illegal. "Fine, I'll get something small."<br/>"Yess!!" She spun on her heel and walked towards the private elevator.<br/>"I feel like I'm going to regret this." Adora whispers as she walks after Glimmer.</p><p>A couple floors down, they get to the Avengers and Stark kitchen, which is attached to their Livingroom.<br/>Bruce is eating some toast with Natasha, who is eating some dry cereal.<br/>As soon as the doors of the elevator opened Adora could hear the conversation word for word.<br/>Bruce is telling Natasha what a monster she is for eating cereal dry. She talking in Russian, pretty sure at least some of those are swears.</p><p>"Hey Bruce, hey Nat." Glimmer is being casual, understandable, technically.<br/>"Hey, we need to go for the weekend, you too, your mom told me to tell you." Typical Nat.<br/>"Who's the kid?" Frick, that's Bruce Banner, who just asked about Adora.<br/>"I'm Adora, I help Glimmer with her suit." Glimmer was halfway with a shush when it died on her lips.<br/>Now she's red with embarrassment.<br/>"Suit?" Oh no, oh no oh no, starting to understand why Adora had yet to meet the Avengers!<br/>"What Suit?" Glimmer promptly put herself in between Bruce and Adora.<br/>"No Suit, well I mean, she's teaching me how to sew! We're currently working on a suit!" Good save!<br/>"Yes, totally, I know how to sew, pretty well actually, have had plenty of practice with.. Uuh. Some old shirts!"<br/>Was about to say her own suit, let's not.<br/>"Yeah okay we gave it a shot." Glimmer slouched in defeat.<br/>"We're making another suit, an iron one." Bruce stopped eating and put his toast down.<br/>"Well that does explain all the parts that you've been hoarding." <br/>"But why did you go for a spider theme?" Natasha butted in.<br/>Adora blanked, did her identity just get taken from her orrr?<br/>"I'm not the Spider, so I didn't take that theme." She needed to say something.<br/>"We've only tested the suit in the tower since," They were all looking at her, poor timing.<br/>"Since she tested it on a robbery, which is also when we met each other." Please just focus on that.<br/>Natasha stood up.<br/>"When was this? Why didn't your bodyguard keep you from danger?" She sounds sharp, but Adora can swear that she has a little grin irking at her lips.<br/>"I left him at home, he thought that I was inside." Bruce looked confused.<br/>"How did that happen? Did you put on a disguise? Is that your disguise?" He gestured to her 'Adora' outfit.<br/>"No I had rocket boosters." Natasha lifted a brow. "Had?"<br/>"Crashed it."</p><p>Surprisingly they didn't continue talking about that, instead they made fun about how she and Adora are matching.<br/>Would've preferred a different subject but hey, can't complain.</p><p>"So uuh, how's the girlfriend?" Bruce commented before taking another bite of his toast.<br/>Glimmer is about as red as a tomato while she grabbed an entire box filled with multiple different types of pizza, looks like leftovers.<br/>Glimmer tried to change the subject. "Where are we going? You said we'd leave for the weekend?" Nat and Bruce looked up, Adora is feeling more and more awkward.<br/>"I'm not-" Adora got cut off. "We're leaving to the vacation home." Whatever, just let her talk!<br/>"I'm not her girlfriend, just a friend." Adora looks over to Glimmer for confirmation, Glimmer nodded. Good.<br/>"Guess someone hasn't asked yet." What's that supposed to mean? What did Natasha mean with that.<br/>Bruce just nodded.<br/>Glimmer grabbed Adora by the arm and dragged her away from the kitchen and to the couch.</p><p>"We ordered like six pizzas yesterday, but barely ate any of it, too many snacks. Feel free to eat however much you want." It's cold pizza, just cold, a day old, pizza.<br/>But that's a salami, and that's just cheese, and, and..</p><p>Glimmer had been reading with one hand and eating pizza with the other.<br/>The kitchen had gone quiet a while back, no idea why.<br/>Adora had been trying to keep herself from grabbing the last slice, considering she had eating about 12 slices already, and each was 1/6th out of a pizza.<br/>Glimmer reached over for another slice and found cardboard, she looked over and saw the lone slice of mushroom pizza.<br/>"Woah, what happened here?" Glimmer looked up to Adora, she looked away.<br/>"Didn't you say you weren't hungry?" Yeah, she did, she was lying.<br/>"Maybe." How pathetic, couldn't contain herself when she's presented food, she'll hold herself back next time! Promise!<br/>"That's okay, I'll finish this slice and then we'll clean up." That went, better then expected.</p><p>Lunch still didn't do much to quell her hunger, and apparently Glimmer had been walking around in that ridiculous copycat outfit for a couple days now, it didn't even look like Adora!<br/>But that's not what Adora came here to do, she came here to do her job.</p><p>And that's what she did, seeing as she came in early, and most of the parts are late, she also got to leave early. </p><p>To come in on an unusual day and especially right before Glimmer gets called away, that was probably not a good idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! We're getting closer and closer to the end of Season 1! It's been 10 days since I've started this thing, and I've uploaded 10 chapters too!<br/>Time for one final twist to our lovely little ride and then we'll wrap it up and call it a day.<br/>I didn't mean to skip yesterday, I had no reason or plan to, my family just wanted a day with each other and lost track of time.<br/>No apologies for that, just an explanation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's half the finale!<br/>Little weak to my own taste, but it's just to get the series going and to make future things have more impact or depth.<br/>Tried to make it more engaging, but ya can't have everything. Yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora left the tower, about an hour early compared to usual and not on a usual workday.<br/>She should have seen this coming. Weaver always warned about stuff like this.</p><p>On her way home she needed to go past a few places that Glimmer always takes, in hindsight.</p><p>She wasn't in a hurry, she could even take a detour through the park.<br/>Wrong move.</p><p>She passed a Hotdog stand, an ice cream stand, a pretzel stand.<br/>Then she walked past a slushy stand, it was right by the exit to the park.<br/>She should have kept walking.</p><p>"Lady! Hey! My superior told me to pass out a few free slushies to get business going, could you help me out here?" She had time today, why not help a civilian as Adora for once?<br/>"Sure thing! Should I grab a few and pass them out to people?" The man looked surprised.<br/>"Uhm, sure? Thanks." He made a few blue ones and a couple red, then he handed them to Adora. "Pick out a few nice kids." The man told her with a smile. Her spider sense went off.<br/>These are slushies, they're cold, of course that can be perceived as a threat.</p><p>After about 7 minutes she had passed on all of the slushies, getting rid of the red ones was harder than expected.<br/>She went back to the stand. "I've handed out all of them, good afternoon!" <br/>"Wait, I think you've earned this then!" And he handed her a red and blue slushy.<br/>"Thanks!" Sweet! On a hot day such as this one a cold treat certainly is a treat!</p><p>She walked her way home with the slushy being empty at the door.<br/>Wait a second.<br/>"I forgot my bag at the tower.." There's no coming home without the keys, and those are in the bag, along with her phone…<br/>Why did she leave everything in her bag?<br/>Oh right, no mobile devices allowed on weekdays.<br/>No way to call Glimmer, just gonna have to walk back and go up.<br/>Weaver isn't home right now either, the woman has a job, it's just not very good.</p><p>And so she walked back.<br/>Right now she's at the tower, leaning on the wall to the entrance.<br/>The entire walk back is a blur.<br/>How did that happen?<br/>Oh hey, she's still holding the slushy cup.<br/>Wait a second..</p><p>A van pulled up, it gave her a headache, is that her spidey sense or just a brain freeze?<br/>Two people stepped out, one of which she can recognize.<br/>"I expected you out cold way sooner, how did you finish that thing?" What?<br/>Her legs felt like crackers, the gave way the second those two put pressure on it.<br/>The car ride felt non existent.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up with a headache sucks, luckily that was last time she blacked out.<br/>No right now everything is fuzzy, like it's covered in wool or cotton.<br/>It feels like she's been tied to a chair. She can hear someone talking, and swearing.<br/>"Why can't I get the [Redacted] [Redacted] on the phone?!!" He flipped a table, it hit the floor with a dull 'thonk' This place must be old.<br/>"I swear if that little [Redacted] won't pay up for her daughter in the next hour I'll make it so that she won't be a [Redacted] live!!" Someone needs to wash out his mouth, cause that's some dirty language! <br/>Wait, is that why they have the saying 'To wash someone's mouth'? Cause it's bad and dirty language?<br/>Her head feels like it's one of those spinning cups at the fair.<br/>Very light and very dizzy.</p><p>The man looked straight at her.<br/>"Oh hey, our sleeping beauty is awake!" Don't really have much to say here.<br/>"How was your nap?" Time to get a good reply.<br/>Here we go. "A little rough and involuntary." Get the sass, they'll be our savior!<br/>"Well too bad, soon you'll be back in your pretty little castle anyway." He put his phone in his pocket. "Though, we might roughen you up a little." He added with a dirty grin, does this guy do anything cleanly? Oh wait, he kidnapped Adora, with so far, a lot of success.<br/>If she could feel her toes then they'd be toast, unfortunately that might be another while.<br/>"I'm gonna call her again." He pulled his phone back out.<br/>Hadn't thought of this yet, who did they mean by 'mom'? Surely not Weaver right? Sure some of her lessons are good but in general she can be pretty horrible. But she wouldn't say that Angella is more of a mom to her either. She only talks numbers and business to her. So who?<br/>The person who's been most like a parent that still has a pulse is Hordak Osborn.<br/>And she's only met him once, that's saying something.</p><p>"So, who are you calling? Your ex?" This is probably a bad idea.<br/>"No your mom, so we can get our money and rid of you." Again, who's mom and what money?<br/>"Why do you expect her to pay for me?" Weaver would almost kill to get rid of her, why not take the chance after a kidnapping?<br/>"Because she better, and she can." How low is the bar here? Cause the kidnapping itself wasn't half bad. Shouldn't there be a high price tag then?<br/>"I just saying, Weaver doesn't even love me." She was trying to make it funny, it just sounds pathetic.<br/>"Who's Weaver? Your nanny?" Kind of, not the point.<br/>"No, my aunt, my mom is dead." The man laughed.<br/>"What?" What was going on here?<br/>"Just because your mom is Angella Stark and busy all the time doesn't mean she's dead." He snickered a little more. "Though she's definitely working herself to an early grave." That was uncalled for.<br/>But why would she…<br/>Glimmer…</p><p>They think that she's Glimmer, don't they?<br/>Oh that's bad, wait is it? Yeah that's bad.<br/>They must have only recently started observing her.<br/>Glimmer has convinced her body guard to go on vacation and didn't tell her mom, so she'd go outside without protection. Making her an easy target.<br/>With Adora walking Glimmers route she must've been mistaken for her, after all, not many people wear the exact same. Though that was on purpose.<br/>Glimmer even wore fake glasses! When she gets out of here she's telling Glimmer to go back to pink and purple hair and leave Adora to her red jacket with white shirt. Well, white with red accents.</p><p>If she gets out of here that is. <br/>Now it makes sense why they couldn't get Angella on the line, they were going on a vacation for the weekend. Two days, that's how long they're gonna have to wait.<br/>Maybe she can convince them to let her go?<br/>She can't really use her powers. She'd blow her cover.<br/>Though, maybe that won't be her biggest concern.<br/>Weaver won't care if she isn't home, Hordak probably doesn't remember her and Angella and Glimmer won't be home until either Sunday or Monday. She's going to have to hold on for two days.</p><p>The man turned around, some more and some more.<br/>Almost spinning on his heal while he continues to call the wrong mother figure.<br/>"You, think I'm Glimmer Stark, don't you?" It'd be nice to get to patrol tonight.<br/>"I don't think, I know." Oh great, ego.<br/>"Just look her up, we look nothing alike!" The man grinned.<br/>"You think I'm an idiot? I know just as well as you that there are no pictures of you online." What? "I read the article, I'll quote it to you. 'She hated me so for not letting her have social media, she avoided me for weeks. I just want her to grow up without the fame for now.'. He had stopped spinning while reciting that, now he's spinning again. Sounds like Angella Stark..</p><p>Her head is starting to clear. Not enough yet, but that won't really matter.<br/>Not like she can escape as soon as that happens, she'd need a distraction first in order to get out of the ropes so they don't see her strength. Don't really know if they have a gun or something either. She needs to be smart about this.</p><p>Hey, maybe Deadpool can come to a rescue? They are a friend, uh, alley now. Right?<br/>So that means it's a max two day wait! Well, three if they come back on Monday.</p><p>"Knock her out, the boss needs us for the big job." The two other goons from earlier came back in. "All of us? Why that?" Were they really complaining about breaking the law?<br/>"Cause of that Spider, boss said we couldn't be too careful." Oh, that's hilarious.<br/>This might be good, her nice side gig is going to help her out for once!<br/>One of the two goons walked up to her and grabbed a brick from the floor, man this place is a mess. What was that thought about the side gig being of use? Yeah taking that back.<br/>The right goon just smiled as the left lifted the brick up high, and let it come smashing down.<br/>'Bam' And darkness is the only thing catching Adora's eye for the second time today</p><p>She woke up in a clean room. Oh no how long was she out?<br/>Oh wait, this is one of those panic rooms. Is she in the old mental institute?<br/>Apparently they went all the way, cause her glasses are gone and she's now sporting a beautiful poorly smelling white straight jacket. Hm. Still in the chair too.<br/>Surely that can't hold her.</p><p>Ok maybe it can. She's on the floor now and that was a horrible decision.<br/>Don't know what they gave her while she was out but it was strong.<br/>Should have probably escaped while she was only being restrained by those ropes.<br/>Shouldn't've held back. Should not have held back. <br/>She let them see her, vulnerable, weak.<br/>But she is just Adora right now, not the Spider.<br/>Should she pretend to be weak or show her true strength?</p><p>That thought kept her busy.<br/>It feels like it's hours later and she still has no answer to show for it.<br/>She broke out of her trance when the door opened. The man walked in.<br/>He's holding a knife, he wouldn't hurt his bargaining chip would he?<br/>Surely with roughen up he meant break her glasses and put her in a jacket, right?<br/>Or maybe he only took her glasses? Oh who's fooled by that, they broke, if not she'd have them.<br/>They weren't prescription, or real for that matter, but the fake ones aren't cheap either.<br/>Looking up from the floor, still trying to move despite that stupid jacket on, she looked at the man who put her here and who ignored all her reasoning.</p><p>"You're lucky that the operation went smoothly, the Spider was no where to be seen and everything went according to plan." He bent down to almost meet her eye level. <br/>He admired the knife, gripping the handle and admiring the shine the light gave on the blade.<br/>"So I'll restrain myself." He was trying to cut her cheek slowly, but Adora moved out of the way, causing him to also hit the edge of her ear. She didn't cry out, didn't flinch, nothing.<br/>The man didn't look satisfied in the slightest as he stood back up.<br/>"You little [Redacted]! Ungrateful [Redacted]! I was going to keep it at that!" And he kicked her in the ribs and stomach. After about five kicks total he seemed done.<br/>He bent back down to her, and leaned in to her ear.<br/>"Next time, you let me, or I'll make it so that mommy won't recognize you." This would be more threating if this wasn't also a line in the Penguins of Madagascar animation series.<br/>And sure the kicks hurt, but those would be gone by morning tops.<br/>This weekend might be easier than thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I wanted to give them names, just couldn't find any that fit the truly weak and stupid vibe that these people have.<br/>Couldn't do Kyle and his gang, couldn't do Mermista and her gang, could've probably done the pirates. But those are still more competent.<br/>Anyway, we're getting there and next season will have a lot more action and close calls.</p><p>Ooh! And maybe some team ups! I still want to do some of those!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final Chapter! Season 1 is done! Oh sorry, this is the summary!</p><p>Adora had to wait for her rescue for a while, but it's finally here!<br/>She's lost her glasses during it all, but at least she's been able to pick up her bag from the tower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days is a long time, especially if you have to listen to all of these boring meetings with important people.<br/>Three conversations almost completely held by Hope Light Fury is a bit much alright?<br/>Sure people butt in here and there, that would be the most action of the day and those only happen when Fury is doing a poor job, which is almost never but still more often then you'd think.</p><p>However it's always nice to see the other heroes of the planet, well, most of them.<br/>The Spider, Deadpool, Daredevil and some other's weren't there.<br/>Though of Deadpool and Daredevil it was no surprise, one mainly does it for the killing and the money, the other picked a couple blocks and is micromanaging the [Redacted] out of it.<br/>And for the Spider, sure they were pretty new, but surely they were invited right?</p><p>Well no, they weren't, for good reason too.<br/>Hope Fury went on for hours at a time about how a new hero with a secret identity is a threat. They've already gotten Deadpools, with their carelessness she's not surprised.<br/>However she was about Daredevil, they were caught and stripped of their mask, after that they were pretty cooperative.<br/>Not that everyone is being told the identities, those will only be shared if necessary.<br/>But they hadn't caught the Spider yet, recently at the mall they got close, but they were gone before they could catch them.<br/>And they're running out of time, so now Fury is making it everyone's mission to track them down. Glimmer is not completely on board, but it'd be her first mission! So let's go.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, happy to be on the flight back, they'll get home Monday evening! Usually that's when they leave the 'vacation home'.</p><p>Now they'll be home in a few hours and she can get back on brainstorming ideas for Adora to add to her suit.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>Apparently a straight jacket isn't enough, so they have no also tied her up to the chair with chains, and those hurt. They also added a mask, one of those that dogs who bite wear.<br/>She feels like an animal, someone tied up and locked away. Worst part is, pretty sure that a spider freak such as herself should be strapped down and beaten senseless.<br/>It makes no sense, she knows that. She deserves to be free just as much as the next person.<br/>But this didn't happen to the next person, this happened to her.<br/>Maybe, though not intentional, she just ended up where she's supposed to be.<br/>Stuck with no food or water in a room that someone only enters when they want to beat something up.</p><p>They've cut her, plenty. Mainly on her legs and arms, still just the one on her cheek. But there are some on her torso. Though they mainly kick and stand on that. The cut on her shoulder is still there after two days of healing, so that's worrying.</p><p>First they beat her senseless, until she can't tell what way is up.<br/>Then they bring out the knives and cut until they deem it enough.<br/>And finally they get her out of her jacket and put a new one on, cause the old one would be too tattered to hold her for long.</p><p>They check in once or twice a day, once to talk, and once to hurt.<br/>They insult her, tell her she's worthless, that she's got a perfect life and is ungrateful. <br/>Call her names, tell her horrible stories of things they'd do if they didn't need her alive.<br/>For hours, they'd sit there, and Adora would be sitting in a chair or ,while still sitting, lay on the floor. At the end, they grab a bucket filled with cold water and dump it over her.<br/>It's been four days now, starting Friday.<br/>They don't seem surprised about her fast healing, probably blaming it on her rich heritage.<br/>She's not sure if she's the wrong target anymore.<br/>It should be a mistake, they meant to get Glimmer and simply timed it wrong.<br/>But what if they didn't?<br/>What if they had meant to grab her? And just didn't want to show it?<br/>Maybe they were waiting for instructions on what to do with her?<br/>What are the odds that someone kidnaps a hero accidently?</p><p>Though the panic room is supposed to be sound proof, she can still hear some of the calls they make. It's mainly talk about the big plan they have, they had robbed some lab that Friday, got a lot of tech before the police was even alerted. She should have been there.<br/>The other calls are to Angella, never answered. They call five times throughout the day.</p><p>Today it's Monday by the way, and the day is almost up, along with it all hope of recue.<br/>Threats have been hanging in the air since day one, that if they don't get a reply by Tuesday morning, then they'd 'get rid of her' no idea if that's dumping her on the streets or killing her.<br/>5th call, last of the day.<br/>"Hello, Angella Stark, who am I speaking with?" Oh let's go, last minute but there it is!<br/>"We have your daughter." Uhmm. Again, living with aunt. Did they seriously not get that?<br/>"I highly doubt that, she's in her room." Unless they have a second holding cell, she's right.<br/>The two goons came into the room and Adora decided to pretend to be asleep.<br/>Bad choice, her spidey sense told her faintly. *Smack* "Wake up princess." Again, not royalty!<br/>She got put into the room she woke up in four days ago, chair and chains included.<br/>Though this time she fit right in, with all of the blood on her.<br/>He fiddled around with his phone and then positioned it at Adora.<br/>"Then who is the blond girl in a red jacket with glasses?" Here we go. Wait, what glasses?<br/>"Oh my [Redacted] you have Adora!" Was that so hard?<br/>He looked at Adora, who tried to smile, kinda hard with that stupid mask.<br/>"You knew didn't you?!" He lowered his phone and walked up to her. Oh oh. <br/>If her throat would've enabled it she would've defended herself.<br/>If she could move she would've protected herself. <br/>Both went down the drain as he punched, kicked and cut. <br/>Her spidey sense nagged her the whole way through, but she couldn't do anything to stop him.<br/>All while he was yelling at her.<br/>"You little [Redacted]! You're a [Redacted] piece of [Redacted] to us now! Not that you've ever been anything [Redacted] else!! Absolute worthless [Redacted] piece of trash! You [Redacted] lied to us! Now we won't get our [Redacted] money and the [Redacted] boss will have our [Redacted] heads!! This is all your fault you miserable [Redacted]!"<br/>No tears. None left.</p><p>A while after she lost track of his attacks, he finally stopped.<br/>Everything hurt, can't move, it feels like she can't breath either, the room is spinning.<br/>If she was standing she'd just fall right back down.<br/>He starts back up, kicking her ribs, cutting wherever he sees fit.<br/>Don't know when it stopped, but she can't hear anymore, why are there dots? Why can't she see? Why can't she feel anything but pain? Is her body on fire? What is happening? Please? Help! Help please! Please!! Don't leave! Why is everything leaving her!? Why does that keep happening?!! Weren't her parents and aunts enough?! Please!! Please just let this stop! She'll stop hanging out with Glimmer! She'll give up her hero duties! Please!! </p><p>Wait, this, this is familiar. Back at the mall. The same black. But where are her aunts?<br/>Where is everyone? Is it just her now? All alone?<br/>At least it's peaceful, nothing is here, nothing at all. No one to save this time too.<br/>This can be nice, this is kinda nice.<br/>This is nice.</p><p>What? Her body feels like it's under a ton of stress, this is horrible, it's like someone put her under pressure until she gave out, like she's twitching all over.<br/>Opening her eyes and ears she only hears a buzzing and a scream. It sounds raspy, like they're talking for the first time. Her vision is shaking but otherwise the same.<br/>Oh wait, no, that's her. Is this? Is she being tased?<br/>Always wondered what that'd feel like. Horrible.</p><p>The man stopped tasing her. He held out his phone and she came eye to eye with Angella.<br/>She looked bad, sick almost. If she could talk she'd ask her if she's feeling okay.<br/>"I'm so sorry." What's she sorry for? She's done nothing.<br/>He ends the call and puts his phone away.<br/>"You're going to pay for this." That seems fair.<br/>And he walked out of the room.</p><p>She's been laying on the cold floor for a while now, the discomfort is starting to fade out.<br/>Must've been a couple hours now. </p><p>Shooting awake at the sudden noise she opens her eyes to a dream.<br/>A door that she's never seen anyone go through has opened, wanna guess who's in the doorway?</p><p>Angella Stark! Standing there like a true angel.<br/>The woman looks around the room before her eyes land on Adora. She still looks a little pale.<br/>While she walks toward her more people enter the room, they look like cops.<br/>"Are you okay?" Can't really talk..<br/>She held out a tissue and cleaned her cheek. "I'm so sorry."<br/>What for? Adora's getting saved, she should be thanking her.<br/>The police walked through all the doors that she could see and probably even more than that.<br/>"You're going home Adora. You're going home." That's all she's wanted to hear.</p><p>Finally, no mask, no jacket, freedom!<br/>Sure, walking is a lot harder but that's okay!<br/>Angella took her to the tower and soon she can finally drink something.<br/>There was no drinkable water in the building and the police didn't have anything on them.</p><p>Glimmer was at the glass doors to the tower, she practically threw herself at her.<br/>"I Was So Worried!!!" The entire way up to Glimmers room was her asking about her injuries.<br/>Not that she could reply to any of it.</p><p>All in all, hectic day.</p><p> </p><p>After plenty of drinking, eating and treatment, she finally got to pick up her bag and go home.<br/>It took her four days, but she's finally picked up her bag from the tower.</p><p>Lost her glasses again and can't really talk yet, well, she can but it hurts a Lot.<br/>But she's home now.<br/>Using her keys she entered the apartment.<br/>Her spidey sense is off it's game.<br/>She got hit by a bottle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter isn't as good as I'd've liked, but it's the best I could do.<br/>The next season is in the making but I'll be taking a week off to get ideas and a general sense of where this is going.<br/>I want to make sure that everything works and nothing is left out, so I'll need a week to recharge that.<br/>Maybe I'll be back sooner then that but I don't know.<br/>Also: I never refer to Adora in first person or to the audience, never. Only in the notes.<br/>It started as an accident and I think I'm keeping that.</p><p>Also: BrightMoon Academy has dorms!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have about 2 to 3 chapters done ahead of upload at all times.<br/>This way when I want to change something I can do that without bothering readers.<br/>But that doesn't mean that I write less, I just start a couple days before the upload date.</p><p>I have school and stuff, it's easy to write during it though, so it's not slowing me down much.<br/>At the time of writing this I have finished Season 1.<br/>Season 2 starts at the end of Summer (Book time, not real time)<br/>I'll be taking a small break in between to cool off, focus on some other things and naturally, write ahead of time.<br/>See you maybe after a few days, maybe a week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>